The Goil that Got Away
by bugllly8
Summary: "Sky? Sky! Come back!" I ran after her into the rainstorm that had started outside. "Sky!" I cried as she ran out of sight. Those boots were really good for running. I tripped over my dress and fell to the ground. "Delilah!" David helped me up. "What was that all about?" He asked. I looked at the place where I had seen Sky disappear. "I don't know." I whispered.
1. Finding a New Home

**Chapter 1**

**Sam's POV:**

"Ya better get out of heah." Spot Conlon growled in my face.

"Why should I?" I countered. I may be half a head shorter that Spot, but that doesn't stop me. I also had no idea what Spot was talking about.

"Ya know why." Spot took a swing at my head with his fist. I quickly ducked and swung my leg at Spot's legs. He fell to the ground with a thud. I stood up slowly, turned around, and began walking away. Spot called some unrepeatable things after me. I clenched my fists and continued walking while hiding my tears.

I walked straight to the Newsboys Lodging House. I walked up to Kloppman. "Can I'se get some housin' here or not?" I snapped. Kloppman chuckled.

"Of course you can. Name?" I paused for a second.

"Sam Colony." Kloppman looked up from his paper.

"Sam Colony? As in **the** Sam Colony?" He asked.

"The one and only." I said, taking off my cap. I combed my fingers through my shaggy blonde hair. Kloppman looked me up and down with amazement.

To be honest, I'm not much of a looker. I haven't bathed in three months, my shoes are trashed, my trousers have a few holes in them and my shirt was wrinkled and filthy. I had tan skin from working all day on the docks and I am told I have a distrustful glint in my brown eyes. Goils were always trying to get me, Newsies steered clear of me, and everyone else left me alone.

"Hey boys! Sam Colony is going to be staying here." Kloppman shouted. Suddenly the lobby was full of Newsies. Jack Kelly pushed himself into the front of the crowd.

"Jack." I said with a grin. I spat into my hand and offered it to him. He spat into his hand and shook mine.

"Sam, what are ya doin' heah? Spot would kill ya if he knew yous was here." I grin fell.

"Spot doesn't give a crap anymore about what I do." I answered. Jack looked at me, his eyes full of shock.

"Sam, what happened?" Pie Eater called. I sighed.

"Spot thought I's was moving in on his goil." I said.

"Were you?" Davey questioned.

"Of course I's wasn't!" I snapped at him. I turned to Kloppman. "I's wants a room completely to myself, ya heah?"

"Why would you want a room to yourself?" Racetrack snarled. "Are we to good for yous?"

"He's got a good point there Sam. You're sharing a room with us." Jack said.

"Oh yah? How ya going to make me?" I challenged. I raised my fists.

"Who wants to bet that Jack'll win?" Blink called out. Five hands went up.

"Who wants to bet that Sam'll win?" Mush called. No hands.

Jack took a swing at my gut. I jumped back and then jumped forward again, grabbed Jack's wrist, and twisted it. Hard. Jack let out a grunt of pain. I smiled ever so slightly. I quickly flipped Jack's arm behind his back and shoved him up against the wall face first. "I'm ganna have my own room, ya heah?" I whispered in Jack's ear. Jack nodded slowly. I released him and turned to Kloppman. "Where's my room?"

"Up the stairs, to the left, second door to the left." Kloppman answered. I nodded and started walking away. "Didn't you bring anything with you?" Kloppman called out to me. I stopped.

"Nope, and I probably don't anymore. Knowing Spot he's probably already burned all of my possessions or sunk them to the bottom of the sea." I called back. I stomped up the stairs to my room.

I slammed the door shut, walked over to the window and closed the curtains, and pulled out the small piece of paper that I kept in my pocket. It was a picture of a small farm twenty miles south of New York. My farm. My father had left it in his will so I could have it, but I needed to save up some money first to get some workers, some animals, and a wagon to get there. I had almost earned enough money, but now I was back at the bottom. Spot had made sure he had all my money before I left.

There was a knock at the door. "Sam, its Jack." Jack called. I stomped over to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I've never seen a guy fight like that. It's not a Brooklyn move, is it?" Jack whispered. I shook my head. "Then what is it?"

"I ain't telling." I said. I tried to shut the door, but Jack quickly entered the room.

"And I ain't leaving until I know." Jack retorted. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. Jack followed me. "Come on Sam. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"In the orphanage." I snapped. Jack stopped and looked at me. I sighed. "My father died two weeks before I was born and my mother died two hours after I was born." I explained. "I've been in the orphanage since I was a week old until I turned thirteen. I've been working my butt off ever since to get back to my place, and now Spot had made it so I have to start from the beginning." I started walking away again.

"How much did he take?" Jack asked.

"Thirty dollars." I called over my shoulder. It was a lot of money to lose, and it was my entire fault. I should have known not to take a job at his goil's house.

"You couldn't have made that much money just by being a Newsie." Davey said. He had appeared out of nowhere with the other Newsies.

"I didn't. I work as a Newsie every other day. The rest of the time I'm working my butt off by doin' other people's chores." I whispered. I bolted out the front door. I could hear them following me, but they wouldn't catch me. Ever.

I quickly turned into an alley with a dead end. I jumped onto the carefully place crates like they were stairs, jumped onto the window's edge, and climbed the building. I then ran across roof tops to my secret place. It had once been a bar, but it had been shut down for years.

I quietly slipped in through a broken window and hid in the shadows. I heard the Newsies on the street, calling to each other ideas of where I went. I sat down slowly and pulled out a small piece of bread. A rat walked up to me and took a little nibble of it. I gave the rest of the bread to the rat. I looked out the window and saw Davey and Jack talking.

"Come on, we need to get to the lodging home." Davey said.

"But we haven't found Sam yet." Jack protested.

"I know, but Kloppman needs us at home."

"Okay." The two friends walked off. I began singing softly to myself. (To the Tune of Jack's **Sante Fe**)

**So that's what they call a friendship  
Best friend, buddy, partner, pal,  
Guess that everything you heard about is true  
So you ain't got any friendships  
Who said you needed one  
Ain't ya glad nobody's waiting up for you**

**When I dream on my own**  
**I'm alone but I ain't lonely**  
**For a dreamer nights the only time a day**  
**When the city's finally sleeping and my thoughts begin to stray**  
**And I'm on the train that's bound for home sweet home**  
**And I'm free like the wind**  
**Like I'm ganna live forever**  
**Its a feeling time can never take away**  
**All I needs to earn more dollars**  
**And I'm outa here to stay**  
**Dreams comes true, yes they do**  
**At home sweet home**

**Where does it say that you gotta live and die here**  
**Where does it say a guy can't catch a break**  
**Why should you only take what your given**  
**Why should you spend your whole life livin'**  
**Trapped where they ain't no future even at 17**  
**Breaking your back for someone else's sake**  
**If the life don't seem to suit ya how bout a change of scene**  
**Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between**

**Home sweet home are you there**  
**Do you swear you won't forget me**  
**If I found you would you let me come and stay**  
**I ain't getting any younger**  
**And before my dying day**  
**I want space not just air**  
**Let them laugh in my face**  
**I don't care**  
**Home sweet home**  
**I'll be there**

**So that's what they call a friendship**  
**Ain't ya glad you ain't that way**  
**Ain't ya glad you have a dream called**  
**Home sweet home**

**Jack's POV:**

"For cryin' out loud Cowboy, blow out that candle." Racetrack hollered.

"Not until Sam gets back. He's been gone all day." I retorted.

"Then go wait for him in his room. We's all want to sleep heah." Muck growled. That's when we heard the front door open. Everyone jumped out of bed and raced downstairs.

"I thought ya scabs wanted to sleep." I called. Most of them shrugged and continued downstairs.

When I finally got to the lobby Sam looked like he had been threw a war. He had a nice shiner, one of his fingers was purple, his arm was beginning to swell, and he had a bunch of holes in his shirt. "What happened?" Pie Eater asked. Sam grinned, showing that he had a mouth full of blood.

"I's snuck back into Brooklyn and took back the few possessions Spot hadn't burned yet. I also left a rotten egg undah his pillow. On the way out a bunch of guys ambushed me, but they won't be awake for a while." Sam said proudly. He showed us a medium size box.

"That's all? Ya sure don't have much." Blink commented. Sam shot him a look.

"Hey, this box holds my money, my knife, and," Sam opened the box and pulled out a cap. "My cap."

"Wait, so ya stole of your dollahs back?" Snoddy asked.

"Yep." Sam said.

"How many guys did ya have to soak?" I asked. Sam looked at me in the eye.

"Four plus the Delancey brothers." Sam answered.

"Ya took out six guys?!" Crutchy said excitedly. Sam chuckled.

"I said four plus the Delancey brothers. Those brothers ain't ever ganna count as humans." Everyone burst out laughing, except for me. I was having trouble believing something.

"How did ya sneak a rotten egg under Spot's pillow? His sleeping is lightah than a feather." I commented. Sam shrugged.

"Same way I got this." Sam threw something at me. I caught it and saw that it was my bandana, which had been on my neck two seconds earlier. I looked at Sam, who was laughing.

"How did you..." I started. Sam held out his hand.

"Sam Colony, at your service. Ex-right hand man of Spot Conlon, master of thievery, and number one at sellin' papes." I smirked.

"Number one at selling papes? Sorry kid, that's me." Sam's grin fell.

"How many have you sold in week?" He challenged.

"A thousand."

"Two thousand." I stood back in surprise. "And I work three ta four days a week." Sam added.

"Impossible." I mumbled. Sam began walking off. "How do ya sell that many papes?" I asked, grabbing his arm. He stiffened and looked at me. He carefully put his box on the ground and turned around and hit me square in the jaw.

"First of all, ya never grab me." Sam growled. I was on the ground two seconds later. "Second of all, I sell two thousands papes a week because I know who would want them the most." Sam put his shoe on my chest and leaned into my face. "And third of all is that ya should keep quiet when it comes to your questions." Sam took his shoe off of me, grabbed his box, and stomped off to his room. The second the door slammed shut, Racetrack and Crutchy helped me up.

"What's his problem?" Racetrack grumbled.

"I's seen this before," Crutchy said. "It happens to a few orphans who grew up the hard way. There were a few kids like that in the Refuge. I'm guessing Sam didn't have a very good childhood."

"No kiddin'." I agreed.

"You want us to soak him?" Mush asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Nope. Sam's had enough soakin' for the night." Just then there was a knocking at the door. Snoddy opened it and Spot came storming in. He smelled terrible and his hair was ticking in weird directions.

"What happened to ya?" Blink said while covering his nose.

"I'll tell ya what happened. Sam came back and stole a bunch of belongings that only Brooklyn Newsies can claim. He also set up a booby trap." Spot growled.

"What was the booby trap?" Mush wondered.

"He filled a bucket with rotten eggs and fish guts, put it on my door, and you can figure out was happened." Spot snarled. We heard faint laughter coming from upstairs. Sam walked out of his room with a huge grin on his face.

"That'll teach not to mess with Sam Colony." Sam boomed. It took half of the Manhattan Newsies to keep Spot from murdering Sam.

"Just hand over what rightfully belongs to Brooklyn and ya can live to see tomorrow." Spot spat at Sam.

"Ya mean hand over the slingshot that **I **made, the money **I** earned, and the knife **I **bought?" Sam growled. He walked down the stairs and got into Spot's face. He took a sniff and gagged. "Sheesh, ya smell worse that the Delancey's." Spot took a swing at Sam's gut, but Sam jumped out of the way and pushed Spot to the ground. Then he took Spot's arm and twisted painfully hard to the right. Spot quickly got up and gave Sam a nice knuckle sandwich to the stomach. Sam grunted in pain and collapsed to the floor and didn't get up.

"What's wrong with him?" Spot growled. Mush was checking Sam's pulse.

"He already fought four other guys and the Delancey brother tonight. See that shinah?" Racetrack pointed to Sam. Spot carefully examined Sam.

"That's odd. I passed the Delancey's on the way here and they said they were attacked by a beautiful girl and someone else that they couldn't see." Spot said. Sam groaned and tried to stand up, but he fell right back to the ground again.

"That's why I fought the Delancey's," Sam whispered. Mush and Pit Eater helped him up. "They were abusing Sky County." Everyone took in a sharp breath. Sky County was one of the most beautiful girls in all of New York. "I was walking buy when I heard her scream for help, so I helped her. Now if you excuse me, I need to get to sleep." Sam walked off. I noticed that he walked with a slight limp.

"Snoddy, Boots, help Sam to his room and make sure he takes care of his wounds." I ordered. Spot walked out of the lobby without a word. Boots and Snoddy returned two minutes later.

"We tried to help Sam, but the second the medicine touched him he passed out." Snoddy reported. I turned to Boots.

"You've been to Brooklyn. How much trouble can Sam be?"

"By himself? Slightly more than normal trouble. With Spot around? Don't even want to say." Boots said.

I sighed. This was not going to be a good week.


	2. Sky County

**Chapter 2**

**Jack's POV:**

Well, I was right. Last week was not a good week. Sam soaked any guy who touched him or asked him about Spot, disappeared mysteriously during the day, and I noted that a lot of the guys were beginning to lose at poker, even Racetrack. The only good thing that happened was that Sam's black eye healed pretty quickly.

I sat at the lodging house, waiting for Sam to return. Sam walked in, his shirt covered in sweat. Today was one of those days where he did other people's chores. "Sam, can I'se talk to ya for a moment?" I said. Sam nodded and took the seat next to me. He fished out all of the money he made that day and put it on the table.

"What do ya want?" He asked.

"I'se noticed yoah not getting along with any of the othah Newsies. If ya plan on staying here, ya gonna ta make some friends." Sam nodded expectantly.

"I know. It's just pretty hard ta do so after the incident with Spot." He looked down at the ground.

"Ya wanna come with us to Medda's tonight?" I asked. Sam groaned.

"Can't. I've got a late night job tonight." Sam answered. "Maybe some othah time." He added. Okay, so he isn't coming this time. That might be for the better, because Spot plans on showing up tonight to.

**Spot's POV:**

I sat next to Jack at Medda's. "So, are ya ready ta admit Sam is more trouble than ya can handle?" I asked Jack with a smirk.

"Nah, he's fine. He just couldn't come tonight." Jack answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Whatever." Just then Medda walked out on the stage.

"Hello Newsies, what's new?" Sheesh, she loved that pun, didn't she? "We have a special treat for you tonight. I've decided to train a very talented to girl, and she was willing to perform to you tonight!" I heard a few of the Newsies groan. Medda ignored them. "Now, without further ado, Sky County!" Everyone went quiet instantly.

One of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen walked onto the stage. She had long, slightly curled, blonde hair that went to her waist. Her skin was a beautiful tan, she was perfectly thin, her smile was snow white and her lips were a soft pink. What got my attention though were her eyes. They were slightly bigger than normal eyes, slightly shinier, and brown. They had the slightest glint of nervousness in them, but other than that she was perfect.

I whistled softly. "So that's the great Sky County." I whispered. Race and Kid Blink nodded.

"That pink dress looks beautiful on her." Mush commented. Race and Blink continued to nod. That's when I noticed Sky was searching the crowd for someone. Her eyes lingered on me for a second, and then she continued her search.

"Hello Newsies? Sell a good headline today?" Sky said. At once the theater was full of noise. "That's great!" She laughed. Her laugh was as sweet as honey. Then she began to sing. (**Priscilla Ahn's 'Dream')**

**I was a little girl  
Alone in my little world  
Who dreamed of a little home for me.  
I played pretend between the trees,  
And fed my houseguests bark and leaves,  
And laughed in my pretty bed of green.**

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest swing.  
I had a dream.

Long walks in the dark  
Through woods grown behind the park,  
I asked God who I'm supposed to be.  
The stars smiled down on me,  
God answered in silent reverie.  
I said a prayer and fell asleep.

I had a dream  
That I could fly  
From the highest tree.  
I had a dream.

Now I'm old and feeling grey.  
I don't know what's left to say  
About this life I'm willing to leave.  
I lived it full and I lived it well,  
There's many tales I've lived to tell.  
I'm ready now,  
I'm ready now,  
I'm ready now  
To fly from the highest wing.

**I had a dream.**

Sky curtsied while everyone went wild. She looked up and smiled, making some of the buys howl. She looked up and locked eyes with me. Those eyes were filled with resentment and hate. Why?

**Sam's POV:**

I walked into the lodging house covered in dirt and exhausted. I had been there for only ten minutes when everyone else came barging into the room. "Sam, what happened ta ya?" Jack asked.

"Ya know that job I'se took tonight?"

"Yah."

"It was digging graves." I moaned. Jack chuckled as Mush walked in with a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm in love!" Mush declared. I raised an eyebrow.

"With who?" I asked.

"Sky County. She's working for Medda now, and she is good." Race explained. Blink was waving his hand in front of Mush's face. Mush didn't notice.

"He also bet a guy he couldn't chug three bottles of beer." Crutchy added. That's when I noticed Spot was in the room. I glared at him.

"What, ya ain't happy ta see me?" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"That reminds me. I've got a message for ya Spot." I grumbled.

"What is it?"

"Sky says ta stay away from her or ya're a world of pain." Everyone stared at me.

"Sky talked to you?" Davey breathed.

"Earlier today actually. I'se was setting up the stage when she came out ta talk ta me. Apparently she saw me last night and wanted to become my goil, but I declined."

"You declined Sky? You'se gots no brains!" Jack yelled with his hands in the air. I chuckled.

"I'se gots brains Jack; it's just that I'm not into goils."

"How can ya not be into goils?" Spot scoffed.

"I've had some pretty bad experiences with them. When I told Sky I didn't want her ta be my goil she offered ta be 'sister' instead, so now I'se her oldah brother." I gave Spot a dark look. "And if ya hurt my little sister the way you've broken most of the Brooklyn goils, you're goin' ta pay Spot."

I got up and walked into my room. I laughed silently to myself. If only they knew my secret…

**Cliff hanger! Well, not really, but it makes you wonder. Please click that pretty little button that says Review! Need ideas for torturing Spot! Oh, and I don't own Newsies. The only claim I have is with Sam, Sky, and some others you haven't met yet. REVIEW!**


	3. The New York Girls

**Chapter 3**

**Sky's POV:**

It was two days after the Newsies concert. I was at home, helping a bunch of girls with the gardening.

You know how there are groups in New York like Brooklyn and Manhattan? Well, we girls have our own little group. We take in any girl that has been orphaned or decided to run away. We live in the center of New York, right by the Manhattan distribution center. Nobody found us because we have the top notch security. We had sharp shooters from Brooklyn, sword fighters (the 'swords' were actually walking sticks, but they still hurt) from Harlem, fist fighters from Manhattan, spies from Midtown and a bunch of other stuff from other groups.

You're probably wondering why the Spot Conlon would teach a bunch of girls to shoot. Well, he didn't. That's what the New York Girls are known for; disguising themselves. You can walk down the street and see a bunch of Newsies, beggars, old folk, and other people. Well, half of those people are probably Girls in disguise.

I was helping Roseberry (one of my best friends. Her real name is Hanna, but we use nicknames, just like the Newsies) pull out some weeds that were getting to close to the rose bushes when she gasped in pain. "You all right?" I asked.

"Yah, I just wish these bushes didn't have so many thorns." Roseberry complained.

Roseberry is one of our top gamblers. She can beat almost everyone at poker, and she was usually serving people who had first class boxes at the horse races. Every girl around here (except for a few) has hair that only reached their shoulders. Rose's hair was chocolate brown. She wore an old faded dress that had two pockets; one of those usually had a pocket watch in it. Her skin was slightly tan from all the work she did in the gardens. She almost always has a smirk on her face, and her eyes were a dark blue. Oh, and she was always getting love notes from a mysterious young man who would not give a name. "So, you never told me about the performance. How did it go?" Rose asked.

"It went well enough. Only problem was that he-who-I-dare-not-to-name was there, and I caught him staring at me. I'm pretty sure I have officially made the top of his girls-to-break list." Rose chuckled.

"Well, you are kind of famous. In fact, you're probably the only New York Girl who is known by ever Newsie in the city."

"Don't remind me."

"Sky!" A voice cried. I whipped around and came face to face with Delilah. She had black hair that she tucked under her cap, green eyes, a very small figure, and she had quite a brain. She usually wore a long skirt with a white shirt.

"What is it Delilah?" I asked.

"Crypt and Killer aren't back from Bronx yet. They were out getting some supplies. I very worried about them." I thought for a moment.

"Delilah, go find Music, Barb, Lila and Sarah."

"Which Sarah?"

"Sarah Jacobs." Delilah nodded and rushed off. I know what you're thinking; Sarah Jacobs is a New York Girl! That's right; David's older sister is one of us. Pretty neat, huh?

"Sky, what are we going to do?" Rose said.

"We're going to go over to Bronx and find Crypt and Killer." Just then Delilah came rushing back with the other girls.

Music had her long, dark brown hair flowing behind her, her hazel eyes full of worry. She wore her Newsie clothes. Barb had dark brown skin and black hair that was as short as a boys, her brown eyes full of…confusion? Why would she confused? Anyway, I noticed she was still in her waitress dress.

Sarah had Lila by the hand. Lila was about ten years old, one of the younger Girls. She had short dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wore a loss pair of pants and had a walking stick.

"Okay girls, Crypt and Killer have disappeared. Let's head over to Bronx and find them." Just then our leader walked up to us. She went by the name Dagger. Her hair was very curly and a beautiful shade of auburn that matched her one green eye and her one blue eye. She always wore a pair of black pants, a loose white shirt, knee high boots, and held the New York Girl's Leader Staff.

That staff had been passed down from leader to leader. The first New York Girl had owned it. She was probably one of the bravest Girls we knew. "Sky, where are you going?" Dagger said calmly.

"Crypt and Killer have gone missing. We're going to go check out Bronx." Dagger smiled.

"I'm already ahead of you with information. A few of our spies saw a bunch of Brooklyn Newsies carry them away. I would suggest that you search Brooklyn first."

"Why would Brooklyn take Crypt and Killer?" Music asked. I sighed.

"Because Spot knows that Crypt and Killer are some of Sky's closest friends. Sky told me Spot has begun eyeballing her." Rose said.

"Okay, so we march into Brooklyn, beat the tar out of Spot and whoever gets in our way, grab Crypt and Killer and run for it." Barb said casually.

"Yah, I can't wait to show Spot how much my fists like his face." I growled. Sarah looked down.

"I have to go home. My family will get suspicious if I stay out to long." She whispered. Sarah's family didn't know she was one of us, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"It's okay Sarah; we'll make sure we punch Spot extra hard for you." Delilah said. Sarah smiled and rushed off.

If you're wondering why we hate Spot so much is because he a woman's man. Almost every girl I know has had her heart broken by Spot. The few I know who don't give a crap for him is Dagger, me, Medda (not sure if she counts), and Killer.

"Okay girls, let's head over to Brooklyn. We'll make a plan as we walk." I commanded.

**Spot's POV:**

I growled as Patrick and Blades burst into the Brooklyn Lodging House. "What took ya so long ta get heah?" I snapped. Blades smiled.

"We were getting a present for ourselves. Look at what we got." Patrick and Blade set down to huge bags. As soon as the bags touched the ground two girls popped out of them. One of them had a knife.

"Who do you think you are?!" The one with the knife growled.

"Killer, calm yourself." The other girl said.

"You want me to calm down Crypt? These bastards threw us into bags and take us as fools." Killer growled. Killer has light brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders, an eye patch over her right eye, her left eye was a dark brown, and she wore Newsie clothing. Crypt was very tall and very skinny, had messy blonde hair, and had blue eyes. She also wore Newsie clothing.

"Patrick, Blade, why did ya bring these two heah?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"Because these two are pretty looking goils," Patrick said. Killer hissed at him. "And not to mention theys are friends with Sky County. She'll come looking for them." I smiled.

"Good job. Probably should take them outside so theys can scream." I said.

"If you think we're going to scream like sissies…" Killer threatened as Blade dragged her outside. I smirked. Sky was as good as mine.

**Rose's POV:**

I watched silently in the shadows. I was from Midtown, where the best spies are made. I watched as Crypt and Killer were dragged out of the house. I whistled quietly. It was just loud enough for Sky to hear. Before we had left she had changed into one of her fancier dresses. She walked out in the open, looking worried. "Killer! Crypt! Where are you!?" Sky called. Spot, who was hiding in the shadows, was smirking silently to himself. Killer and Crypt were trying their best to resist the other two Newsies.

"Sky, it's a trap! Run!" Crypt screamed.

"We can take care of them! Just run!" Killer shouted as she kicked one of the Newsies where the sun doesn't shine. Sky gave a confused look, lifted up her skirts, and began running towards Crypt. Spot stepped out in front of her.

"Now, what's a pretty looking goil like you running around Brooklyn during this time of night?" Spot said. Sky's face lit up with horror and she turned to run. That was our cue.

The rest of us jumped from the shadows, our faces covered in soot so they couldn't recognize us. Delilah took out a pair of brass knuckles, Barb took out her special barbed wire (hence her nickname), Music and Lila whipped out their canes, and I got ready to punch someone. Hard.

Crypt and Killer saw what was going on, grinned, and quickly pulled out their weapons. Crypt snatched her trusty slingshot out of a Newsie's hand while Killer pulled out her knives. Sky smiled slyly and pulled out her double ended whip. It was a very short whip, and was easily hidden in her sash. "It's the Goils!" Spot shouted.

"You should know better than mess with a pair of girls, Spot." Sky chided. She gave her whip a flick, the snap filling the air.

I quickly ran over to Crypt, giving her a quick boost to the roof. She twirled around in the air a few times and landed safely on the roof. She took a pebble out of her pocket and fired. "Rose!" Music screamed. I turned around just in time to watch Delilah smash her brass knuckles into a Newsie's stomach. I quickly help her out by punching the other Newsie in the face. Lila and Music were heading our way, canes ready. Delilah and I back flipped out of the way.

I turned around and saw that Sky and Killer were fending off Spot the best they could. "Well, this isn't very fair now, is it?" Spot called. Sky and Killer looked at each other.

"And how would we even it out?" Killer called. Spot smirked.

"How about one of you back down, we both drop our weapons, and no one is allowed to interfere?" Sky thought for second. Oh boy, this can't be good.

**Killer's POV:**

"You think one of us stands a chance?" Sky whispered to me. I sneered.

"Of course one of us stands a good chance against that dope." I thrust a thumb towards Spot.

"Hey! I'se cans heah you ya know!" Spot called.

"I know! I'm speaking kind of loudly here!" I snapped back. I turned back to Sky. "He's probably thinking that I'm going to be the one to fight him. I shouldn't fight him because of my…condition." I whispered while gesturing to my eye. "I think our best shot is if you fight him. You wore a pair of pants and an extra shirt under that dress, right?" Sky nodded. "Good, now hint of advice; Spot prefers to punch with his right hand, and when he does it's like this," I showed her how Spot punches. "I'd go for the tender places, pressure points, or knock out points." Sky nodded and began pulling off her dress. As soon as it was off she walked towards Spot.

"I'll fight you Spot," She called. "Killer, take the girls at least two blocks away from this." I nodded and began to herd my friends away. I'm pretty sure we were all praying softly to ourselves that Sky would make it unharmed…and untouched, if you know what I mean. I noticed Lila's bottom lip beginning to quiver. Crypt put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about Sky. She's lived pretty much everywhere in New York. If any can beat Spot, it's her." Crypt said softly.

"Yah, and when she's done we'll go back and clean up the mess she left behind without her asking us." Barb said while winding up her wire.

"Hey, how are we going to make sure no Newsie tries this again?" Music asked. I smirked.

"Simply; we give them a message they won't forget any time soon."

**Sky's POV:**

Spot and I began circling each other. "Aren't you going to send off your henchmen?" I growled. Spot made a weird signal with his hand and the two Newsies ran into the house.

"How come you chose to fight and not Killer?" Spot asked. Why was he acting so calm? He was with protection and without his slingshot or cane.

"Because Killer can't see that well, and you know that." I barked. This guy can really get on my nerves really fast. "How about you stop sipping tea and start acting like a man?" I called. Anger spread across his face. He swung at me, but I easily ducked and knocked him to the ground with my legs. He quickly scrambled up.

"Only Brooklyn Newsies know that move." Spot sneered. I smirked at him.

"Remember Sam?" I asked. I quickly punched Spot in the jaw. "That was for kidnapping Crypt and Killer," I back flipped, my feet kicking Spot in the face. "That's for kicking Sam out of Brooklyn for no reason."

"He was movin' in on my goil!"

"He isn't interested in girls, remember? He just so happened to be taking a job at her house." I tackled Spot to the ground, catching him completely off guard. I dug my heel into his tenders. "That's for thinking you can take advantage of me." He was refusing to cry out in pain, I could tell. I leaned down slowly. "And this one is on the behalf of all of the girls you destroyed." I punched Spot in the face multiple times. Spot lay on the ground, motionless. I shook my head. The leader of Brooklyn, beaten to a pulp by the prettiest girl in New York. That's embarrassing for him.

I was just walking off when something pushed me to the ground face first. Ouch. I turned around and nearly dodged Spot's punch. Crap. I should have known he wouldn't go down so easily. I tried to get up, but I realized that Spot was on my leg. That's when I noticed as close Spot was to my face. "You sure know how to show I girl a good time." I teased. Spot's eyebrows shot up in surprise. I took my advantage and head butted him.

Apparently Spot's head was made out of iron, because he didn't even flinch while my head began to spin. I closed my eyes, knowing that it should clear away the stars that I was seeing. I jolted in surprise when I realized what Spot was doing. I had been so busy trying to keep the world from spinning I hadn't noticed that he had started kissing me. ON. THE. LIPS!

I used my free leg to kick Spot in the stomach and jumped up. I quickly squeezed his neck, causing him to pass out. I quickly grabbed my dress and whip and ran. No one would know about that. It was one of the worst moments of my life…but if it was, why did I feel so giddy?


	4. Meeting with the NYG

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV:**

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" I groaned and quickly got out of bed.

"What do ya want?" I barked.

"Ya need to come see this. Now!" That's when I realized that it was Jack. I quickly put on my shoes (I only had the clothes that were on my back, so I slept in them) and bolted out the door.

"What's wrong Jacky Boy?" I asked as we ran into the bunkroom. Everyone was gathered around one bunk. "Move aside! Move aside!" I hollered, pushing my way through. When I was right next to the bunk I took in a sharp breath.

Spot lay on the bunk, motionless. His hands and feet were tied to the bunk with barbed wire, he had two very nice shiners, his arms were covered in bruises, and he had a little cut on his lip. I quickly unknotted the wire. "Itey, go get the first aid." I commanded. Spot's wrists and ankles were bleeding pretty badly. "Bumlets, go get a bucket of hot water. Snipeshooter, take this," I handed him ten dollars. "And go get some medicine and food. The food has to be pretty plain; I suggest crackers, bread, potatoes or bananas." Snipeshooter nodded, grabbed the money, and ran out. "Jake, Snoddy, and Snitch, help me get his clothes off. Jack, go get some clean or mostly clean wash cloths." Everyone rushed off while Jake, Snoddy, Snitch and I struggled to get Spot's bloodstained clothes off.

Spot groaned in pain as I began to clean his wounds. "Spot, can ya hear me?" I said.

"I'se hears ya loud and clear." Spot said. He tried to get up, gasped in pain, and lay down again.

"Mind tellin' us what the heck happened to ya?" I began to bandage his wounds.

"Blade and Patrick came home with two kidnapped goils named Crypt and Killer. The boys explained to me that the goils were close friends with Sky and that Sky would come looking for them, so we went outside ta wait. Sky came looking for them, but I'se forgot that she was a New York Goil," The room quickly filled up with hushed whispers. "Anyway, she brought a group of friends with her. All I know was that one of them was name Rose. After a bit of fightin' I'se was able to convince Sky that the odds weren't fair, so she sent away her goils and fought me one on one. I'se ashamed to say that I lost poorly, but there is one thing that I'se doesn't regret."

"And what would that be Spot?" I asked. Snipeshooter came in with the medicine and food. I made Spot drink some medicine and helped him sit up. He grinned in pride.

"I'se kissed Sky." The whole room filled up with wolf howls and other sounds. I turned to Spot with anger.

"Do ya not remember what I'se told ya? No one messes with my little sister. I'se would beat yous silly right now, by looks like Sky already did that."

"Spot, how did you end up heah?" Jack called. I shot him a glare. Spot needed to learn that he isn't always gonna get what he wanted.

"I'se slipped into and out of consciousness a few times. Apparently Sky ran off after she beat me, but her goils came back and 'cleaned up the mess'. That's hows theys put it."

"Did Sky tell them ta do it?" I asked. I handed Spot some crackers and water.

"Nope. They said that Sky was goin' to thank them after they send the message to the Newsies that the New York Goils aren't sissies."

"Ya think you'll be able to point the goils out sometime?" Boots asked.

"Nope. Theys covered their faces with soot. All I'se knows is names and the face of Killer and Crypt." I got up and prepared to leave.

"Where ya goin' Sam?" Race called. I thought for a moment.

"I'se thinks I'se goin' ta go ta the New York Goils hide out ta talk ta their leader." I said. "Mush, Jack, Race, Spot, Boots, Blink, Crutchy, yous wants ta come? We can sell our papes to the Goils." The boys nodded eagerly.

"How about we pick of Davey and Les on the way?" Jack offered. I nodded and walked out.

**Dagger's POV:**

I sat on my throne of old crates. Bessie, my right hand girl, stood next to me. She had soft grey eyes and white hair. She wore a skirt that barely covered her knees and a shirt that exposed most of her arms. "What are the cooks running low on in the kitchens?" I asked.

"Milk is running dangerously low, ants have invaded half of the sugar, and we ran out of fish last night." I sighed. Milk and sugar were easy enough to get, but fish meant we had to go to Brooklyn. And when Brooklyn was involved, we usually had a problem. Just then Lila ran into the room.

"Dagger, a bunch of Newsies wish to meet you!" She said. The younger girls were usually our birds and helpers, but the older girls had it much tougher. We each chipped in two cents a night to keep everyone fed, and girls above the age of fifteen were required to find a place to sleep at night. But the New York Girls were helpful to each other to. We had a big blackboard with a list of jobs around the city that the older girls can do. We had it organized by the amount the jobs paid. For example, being a Newsie was in the cheaper section while working at the brothel (no one really took this job) was in the higher pay area.

Back to Lila. "Who wants to meet me?" I asked calmly. Lila looked at the floor. No could stand to look into my eyes without cowering in fear. It was a blessing and a curse.

"Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon, Racetrack, Kid Blink, Boots, Sam Colony, David and Les Jacobs," I noticed that Lila's cheeks blushed a bit when she said 'Les'. Looks like she has a crush. I smiled. "Mush, and Crutchy. I think they want to talk about what happened last night." I nodded knowingly.

"Bring them in, but make sure Conlon has a blindfold on and before every corner you turn you spin him around real good. I don't want him to know where we are. Bring in the girls from last night to."

"But…" I held up my hand.

"I know, Sky is already gone. Bring in everyone else." Lila nodded and took off. I turned to Bessie. "You have the next hour off." She nodded and rushed out of the room. I groaned softly and leaned back on my throne. I hated being the leader. Hated. It. Good thing elections were coming up…

**Spot's POV:**

"So this is where the New York Goils live?" I questioned. I was still a bit sore, but Sam knew how to patch someone up really well.

"Nope. Sky told me theys always keep visitors about five ta six blocks away while theys check with their leader. Theys gots a pretty brutal security system heah to; sharp shooters, spies, boxers, sword fighters, cattle herders, and knife throwers." Sam said as we waited for that little girl to come back. I nudged Les.

"So Les, did that little goil seem nice enough ta ya? What was her name?" Les blushed. I chuckled.

"Her name was Lila, remember?" Les said. "And she seems really nice." He added quickly before covering his face with his cap. David laughed while Jack patted Les on the back.

"Wes gots ourselves a little romance heah." Racetrack chuckled. Blink smirked. Sam knelt down beside Les.

"If ya want me ta, I'll ask Sky if Lila likes ya back." Sam offered. Les's eyes widened.

"Really?" Sam smiled and nodded. I will never know how Sam came to be great with kids. I mean, we didn't have anyone Les's age in Brooklyn.

Just then Lila came back. "Dagger said she'll see ya right now." She turned to me and handed me a piece of cloth.

"What's this for?" I asked. Lila giggled.

"Dagger said she doesn't want you to know where we live, so you have to where that over your eyes. She also said that we should spin you when we come by a corner so you'll lose your sense of direction." The other boys laughed.

"Just like Pin the Tail on the Donkey." Crutchy howled.

"Yah, but there is no donkey." Boots added. Lila turned to Sam.

"Did you by any chance bring the barbed wire back?"

"Wait, yous were one of the girls from last night?" Jack said. Lila puffed out her chest.

"You bet." She whipped out her cane and quickly took Jack down. Now it was Jacky Boy's turn to get laughed at.

"That's right; ya were the smallest one there." I said, ruffling her hair. "Yous sure did show Patrick a good soakin'." I started walking back the way Lila came from.

"NO!" Lila quickly knocked me to the ground. "The blind fold has to go on first." She demanded. I groaned. I was really beginning to hate the New York Goils.

**Delilah's POV: **(Please note that this first part is the girls singing. Let's see if you can recognize this song. ;) )

Rose looked around franticly, trying to find something. She looked at the bunk across from her and walked over to Shelly's bed. Shelly had straight black hair, brown eyes, and always wore a dress. She was reading a note.

"That's my love note!" Rose cried.

"You'll get another." Shelly snapped back. Killer jumped off her bunk (which was right above Rose's) and grabbed Rose, who was about to punch Shelly.

"Hey sissies we got work to do." Killer growled. Dorothy, who had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, got in her face.

"Since when did you become my father?" Dorothy said. Killer waved away her morning breath. Crypt separated the two girls.

"Aw, stop your whining!" Crypt snapped. We were not morning people. Dorothy, Killer, and Music turned to Crypt.

"Who asked you?" They snapped at Crypt. I got out of bed. We continued our conversation while we got ready.

"Anyone know of a good place for selling papers?" Crypt asked.

"Try Bottle Alley or the harbor." Music said.

"Try Central Park it's garunteed." Rose said. I flicked some water onto Music.

"Try any baker, bum, or barber." I suggested. Sugar walked past, her face covered in soap. She had brown hair that went to her mid back and light blue eyes.

"They almost all know how to read." Sugar added. Killer burst into the room, her hair a mess and gambles in her hand.

"I see money!" Killer said proudly. Crypt rushed up to her, brush in hand.

"You look awful!" Crypt exclaimed.

"Met this guy last night." Music said, trying to entertain Killer, who hated doing her hair.

Crypt finished Killer's hair and went to wash her face.

"Eh, move your elbow!" She shouted at someone.

"Pass the towel!" Rose cried while trying to blindly grab it. Sugar grabbed it and hopped onto a stool.

"For a dress I might!" Sugar taunted. I grabbed the towel and handed it to Rose. Everyone started talking at once.

"Ain't it a fine life, being a New York Girl through it all? A mighty fine life, being a New York Girl tough and tall. Every morning, we go where we want to. We're as free as fishes, sure beats washing dishes. What a fine life, being a New York Girl home-free all!" We all walked outside and began to clown around. "Summer stinks and winter's waiting. Welcome to New York. Isn't nature fascinating when you have to walk? Still, it's a fine life being a New York girl with my chums. A mighty fine life blowing every nickel as it comes." Crypt got to the front of the crowd.

"I'm no snoozer. Sitting makes me antsy, I like living chancy." Crypt said proudly. Everyone began talking again.

"Harlem to Delancey. What a fine life, being a New York Girl through the slums…" We were cut off when the nuns appeared around the corner. There were only three today.

"Blessed children though you wonder lost and depraved; Jesus loves you, you shall be saved!" The nuns told us. Those of us took off our hats as they handed out food.

"Pearly, hide!" Someone whispered. Pearly, a girl with pale skin, white hair, and big brown eyes, quickly hid behind some boxes. A tall and thin man who looked a lot like Pearly began to search our group. (Normal font is Pearly's father, **bold is Rose,** _italic is Killer,_ underlined is Crypt, **bold and underlined is everyone,** **_and everything is Music_**)

Pearly

**Just give me half a cup**

Darling

_Something to wake me up_

Since you left me, I'm undone

**_I got to find an angle_**

I got to sell more papes

Father loves you. God save my girl!

**Working is all I got  
Wish I could catch a breeze  
Sure hope there's good work now  
All I can catch is fleas  
God help me if it's not  
Somebody help me, please…** (End super confusing part)

"If I hate my job now, I'll get a new job now and I'll do anything I want to.'Cause it's two cents a nice meal, if I can't meet the price Dagger just makes me work more after." We divided into two groups, as usual.

1. "Look! They're putting up today's job!"

2. "What's it say?" We watch as it said…housekeeping.

1. "They call that a good job?"

2. "That won't pay."

1. "I get way better jobs on the copper on the beat."

2. "So where's your spot?"

1. "I was going to do a few hours in Manhattan or the Bronx."

2. "Gosh, it's hot!"

1. "Tell me, how will I make the ends meet?

2. "Will you tell me how will I make the ends meet? (Together again)

"We need some good fabric right now! We need something quite cold to drink!" Shelly stood on a crate.

"How 'bout a dip in the Brooklyn River?" She suggested. Those of us who had hats threw our hats at her.

"Hey stupid that's a bad idea!" (Okay the singing is done) We stopped horsing around and went our separate ways, grabbing our hats if needed. I joined Music, Barb, Rose, Crypt and Killer in the shade.

"Has anyone seen Lila?" I asked. Lila was my little cousin, and I was getting worried. Just then she ran up to us.

"Hey, Dagger wants to see us!"

"How come?" Barb asked. She was very grumpy since we had to tie Spot to the bunk with her wire.

"It's about last night, come on!" Lila said excitedly. We exchanged glances and chased after her.

When we got to the throne room, I burst out laughing. Apparently Dagger told Lila to give Spot the 'Blindfold and Spinning' treatment and it looked like Lila had used her tightest knot. The guys were messing around with Spot to. Boots snuck up behind Spot, whispered something in his ear, and jumped back. Spot whipped around and tried to chase Boots, but ended up running straight into the wall. The rest of the girls started laughing to.

"Get this dang thing off me!" Spot yelled in frustration. I turned to Lila.

"Did you mean for this to happen?" Lila got an 'innocent' look on her face and shook her head. Killer walked up to Spot, pulled out her knife, and cut the blindfold off.

"Yah, don't let Lila tie your blindfolds. Her father was sailor, and he taught her some pretty decent knots." Killer chuckled. While Dagger was introducing everyone, Kid Blink walked up to Killer.

"How come yous got an eye patch?" He asked. I nudged Music.

"Someone has a boyfriend." I whispered. Music giggled. Killer shot a glare at us, then looked Blink in the…eye.

"I was juggling with big sharp knives when one of them landed in my eye. I yanked it out, and my eye went with it." I quickly covered up Lila's eyes as Killer showed her empty eye socket.

"Killer, there are children in here!" I snapped. I looked towards Crypt, who had thrown up in the corner. "And you know that some of us have weak stomachs!" I added. Killer rolled her eye and put her eye patch back on. I turned to help Crypt, but I saw that Crutchy had beaten me.

"It's okay, just let it out." Crutchy said as he patted her back.

"Hey, which one of you idiots have my wire?" Barb snapped. I turned around quickly to keep Barb from murdering anyone, but I ran straight into David.

"Sorry! Wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing right behind you." David said. I felt the tips of my ears burn as I ran around David and grabbed Barb right before she tackled Spot. Boots ran up to us and handed Barb her wire. She examined it for a second, smiled, winked at Boots, and walked off.

"Well, this meeting has gone quite well so far." Dagger said from her throne. She stood up, grabbing the Staff. "Now, we all have a problem with what happened last night." Dagger pointed her staff as Spot. "Your Newsies kidnapped two of our girls. We went to get our girls back, and a fight started. Now that we are all here, let's try to settle this without ending up like Spot." This is why Dagger won the elections every single time. She was the best leader there was. I noticed she was keeping the brim of her hat over her eyes. "Spot, could you tell us why you kidnapped Crypt and Killer?"

"I'se didn't. Two of my boys were at the Bronx, sellin' papes. Theys told me that theys saw those two walking down the street, theys thought theys were pretty, so theys took them." Dagger nodded and turned away. "Hey, how come Sky ain't here? She was part of this to." Spot demanded. Lila gasped.

"It's not good to question Dagger. It's not healthy for your soul." Rose whispered. Dagger slowly turned around and faced Spot. She lifted up the brim of her hat, her mismatching eyes shining creepily in the morning light. Spot took a step backward.

"Sky had decided to start waking up very early in the morning so she can get more work hours in." Dagger said with emotion. I felt Lila hide behind me. Sam took a step towards Dagger.

"If I'se may ask, why is my sister working so much?" Sam asked. Dagger repositioned her hat so her eyes couldn't be seen and walked over to Sam.

"Your adopted sister is concerned that by the time you have enough money to go home you'll be an old man, so she's started working at more expensive jobs to help you earn money." Dagger said.

"What's she doing?" Sam said. I pursed my lips. Sky had told us where she was going, and we all didn't like it. Dagger walked up to Sam, whispered something in his ear, and pointed at the job board. Sam walked over, found what he was looking for, and cursed silently under his breath.

"What's she doin' Sam?" Jack asked. Sam sighed.

"She's working at the brothel every day until after the lunch rush is over." I felt the tears in my eyes slowly crawl down my cheeks.

"What's so bad about the brothel?" David asked.

"The brothel is where girls our age go to earn money. You walk around the building wearing horribly revealing clothes, trying to convince men to bed you." I said quietly. "Most of us avoid that place because drunkards are always going there and once you've worked at the brothel, you're judged for life." I began sobbing. Poor Sky. Poor, poor, Sky. "You have a very caring sister Sam." I said between sobs. The other girls murmured in agreement. Sky had a high reputation, and she was throwing it away just for Sam.

**Jack's POV:**

"I'se is going to go over there right now and get her out of there." Sam growled. I can honestly say that I have never seen him this angry. Sam handed his papers to Dagger, who paid him on the five dollars the papers were worth, and Sam stomped out of the room.

"Well, he's over protective." Killer commented. Everyone sat down, whether it was on the floor or on a crate. Mush gave up his crate so Music could have a more decent place to sit.

"Okay, so we Girls went to Brooklyn to get Crypt and Killer back. We were honestly just going to knock you out and run for it, but you wanted a fight, so we gave you a fight." Delilah said. I nudged David.

"You'se been starin' at her this whole time." I whispered to him. He shook his head and looked at the floor. I focused on the meeting again.

"So what it looks to me is that both sides are just doing what they do." Dagger summed up. "But, I have thought up of a suggestion. Us New York Girls are known for hosting the best parties in New York. With us hosting, we can bring the Newsies and New York Girls together as allies just like that." Dagger snapped her fingers.

"Yah. I can gamble up enough money today to buy enough root beer for the whole city." Rose said. Racetrack turned to her.

"You gamble?" He asked. Rose blushed and nodded. "Are you by any chance Hanna Heartwoods?" Rose nodded again. Race laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

"You know all of those notes you've been getting?" Race asked. "That was me." Rose squealed with delight and sat by Race, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Whoa, you're the one who wrote all of the notes?" Music said.

"I would have never guessed." Crypt said with her hands in front of her. Boots stood up.

"What I'se want to know is how Race can get a goil when we'se been here for less than an hour." He stated.

"Probably the same way I can juggle knives; it was a gift given to us." Killer said. She stood up, pulled out at least six knives, and began to juggle them. Everyone around her scrambled out of range. Killer grinned, tossed a knife the air, caught the blade with her teeth, twirled around, released the knives, and did a black flip. The knives landed blade first into the wall, forming the letter 'K'.

"Now that's impressive." Blink said. Lila laughed.

"You should see when she puts in her fake eye. That's a show." Killer put her knives away carefully.

"How come you're called Killer?" David asked.

"I work at the slaughter house." Killer said. "Roseberry got her name when she was younger for eating berries off of rose thorns, Barb because she has her barb wire, Music because…" Music stood, found a glass, and the high C note. The glass shattered in her hand, along with one of the nearby windows.

"Dagger got her name because she is never seen without her dagger," Music picked up. "Delilah and Lila don't have nicknames, and Sky got her nickname by…"

"Wait, 'Sky' is only a nickname? What's her real name?" Spot asked.

"We don't know what her real name is. She told us that an old friend of hers gave her the nickname 'Sky' because he used to say that the limit to her spirit was the sky." Crypt explained.

"Even then 'Sky' isn't her full nickname. It's the nickname of the nickname." Dagger said. "Sky prefers to keep to herself." Just then Sarah burst into the room.

"Sarah!?" David and Les cried.

"Please don't tell Pa!" Sarah pleaded.

"Fine." David said. Sarah turned to Dagger.

"Dagger, Sky just came back. She said that Sam came by and convinced her that he didn't need help earning money. Only problem is that a bunch of drunkards followed her." Dagger turned to Lila.

"Go tell team number 43 about this situation. Tell them to return the drunkards back to Brooklyn with as little damage as possible." Lila nodded and took off. Sarah sat down next to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sam must have been running like heck." Race said as he checked his watch. "He's been gone for only forty five minutes."

"How far is the brothel?" Mush asked. Dagger shrugged.

"About six miles, including the Brooklyn Bridge." She guessed.

"That's a new record for Sam." Spot commented. Just then Sky entered the room.

"I heard that there was a meeting going on for what happened last night?" She said, closing the door behind her. Dagger nodded. Sky walked over to Spot. "Let me see your wrists." She commanded. Spot obeyed and showed her his wrists. "Did you let Lila tie the wire?" Sky asked. Killer nodded. Sky sighed. "Great, now I feel like all of this is my fault. I'll be right back." Sky rushed out the door.

"So did ya heah what Spot did?" Boots said. The girls shook their heads. "He kissed Sky." They gasped, except for Dagger, who chuckled.

"You kissed Sky?" Delilah asked.

"And you're still alive?" Sarah added.

"Alive? What do ya mean?" Spot questioned back.

"You that best friend we were talking about earlier. Sky and her friend got really close. And I mean **_really_** close." Music said.

"What was his name?" The girls shrugged.

"Sky doesn't really like talking about him." Rose said. "We didn't even know he existed until three months ago, during your strike. All we really know is that she loved him, but then he did something terrible and she has been heartbroken ever since." Just then Sky came back, and we dropped the subject. Sky had a bottle and a wash cloth with her.

"Did they tie your ankles to?" She asked Spot. He nodded.

"You'se don't have ta worry about me. Sam already took care of me." Sky shook her head.

"This is my own special brew. It makes it so wounds heal a lot quicker. I used some on Sam's black eye. Now, roll up your sleeves and pants and take off your shoes and socks." Spot did as he was told. "Alright, I'm going to warn you now; this is going to hurt a bit." She sprinkled a few drops of her brew onto the cloth and gently pressed it against his wrist. Spot winced once, but that was it.

"Hey Sky, think we can get a bottle of that stuff ta take back to the House?" I asked. Sky nodded.

"Ya know Sky, you're one confusing goil." Spot said. Sky glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

"Well, first we see ya singing on stage and acting like a goily goil, then ya beat the livin' tar out of me, and now your fixing me up and acting like a mother." Sky smirked.

"That's how I am. The only reason I'm fixing you up is because these six," Sky gestured to the others. "Went too far. It's also one of my instincts to help someone who needs it."

"Sky works with the youngest ones," Dagger explained. "Like the babies and five year olds. She's already gained her mother sense, and there is no way of shutting it down." Sky put the cloth on the cut that was on Spot's lip.

"One thing is for sure. You girls really know how to deal it out. I may have given Spot the black eyes and a few bruises, but you did the rest." Sky said. The other girls had an expression on their faces that was a cross between pride and embarrassment. Sky finished up with Spot and handed me the bottle. "Only use five drops per cloth. If you don't, you'll be very sad in the morning. Lila walked back into the room. She sat on Sky's lap and Sky began to braid her hair.

"So Sky, where do ya live?" Spot asked.

"I've lived pretty much everywhere. I even went to Sante Fe for a summer."

"That's nice, but where do ya live right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Sky snapped. "Have you already forgotten that I can beat you senseless?" Spot closed his mouth. Sky finished with Lila's hair, tied it off with a piece of yarn, and gave Lila a cookie. "Anyone else want one?"

"Why do ya have sweets in your pockets?" Race asked as he took a cookie.

"When you're stuck in the same room with little girls that range from new born to six year olds, it's always a wise idea to have an emergency bribe."

**Race's POV:**

We left a few hours later, after selling our papers to the New York Goils. "So Spot, did ya like bein' babied by Sky?" I asked. Spot threw me a look.

"She wasn't babying me." He snapped.

"Oh she was babyin' ya all right. She kept on givin' ya the pity eyes." Jack said.

"Not ta mention I saw her slip you an extra cookie." Mush said.

"And the way she didn't leave your side." David added.

"And the way she helped ya up when we left." Boots added.

"Not to mention she insisted that they didn't spin ya at every corner. Instead she made us carry ya." Blink groaned. Spot rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't babyin'. She was just a little concern about my health." We went into the Lodging House and found Sam sitting on the couch, holding a small picture. He quickly stuffed it into his shirt pocket and stood up.

"How did the rest of the meetin' go?" He asked.

"Pretty good. The Goils are goin' to host a huge party so that we can be allies, and Sky babied Spot for about three hours." I reported. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Sky? Babyin'? I'se don't believe it." Sam said.

"For the last time, she wasn't babyin' me. She was just concerned about me health." Spot groaned.

"What was that picture you were looking at Sam?" Jack asked. Sam sighed.

"Nothin'." Blink quickly stole the photo right out of Sam's pocket.

"Hey, it's a little farm." Blink exclaimed. Sam snatched the picture back.

"Yah and it's mine. In my father's will he left me the family farm. I'se just found out today that the farm isn't twenty miles south of New York, but it's actually fifty miles south. It's gonna cost me twice as much now ta get there." Sam groaned. He stuffed the picture back in his pocket. "Anyone up for poker?" He asked.


	5. The Past is in the Past

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV:**

I studied myself in the mirror. "Why do we have ta wear masks again?" I asked Mush. He shrugged.

"The New York Goils didn't say, but theys did say that we'se can take them off when theys say. Everyone will be wearing them." It was a week later from the meeting with Dagger. The day of the party. We had found a box full of masks that covered the upper part of our faces with a note that said that we had to wear them to the party.

"Hey, we'se needs ta go!" Racetrack called. Everyone rushed out of the house. David, Sarah, and Les met us at the corner.

"Wait until you see how we decorated Medda's." Sarah said excitedly.

"Why isn't there goin' going ta be any beer there?" Sam asked. It had taken a while to convince him to come, but he agreed to come. Only problem is he warned us that he wasn't going to stay for long.

"Because Sky insisted. She has had a really bad past with drinking. And smoking. And guns." Rose said. She wore a blood skirt, a white shirt, and completed the look with a rose in her hair. Sarah had simply just pulled out a navy blue skirt, a white shirt, and had her hair pulled back.

"So how can we'se tell when we're talking ta a goil who's important?" Boots asked. Sarah and Rose chuckled.

"If you're talking about the minor leaders of the boroughs, then we can tell you." Rose said.

"Just look for the borough symbols that we chose. The Brooklyn leader will have a key on a piece of string around her neck, Manhattan will have a bandana, Harlem will have a cane that looks like it's made out of silver, Midtown will only have one earring, Battery has a bronze bracelet on her upper harm, Bronx has beads in her hair, Queens is wearing a crown, State Island has her arms painted, Coney Island has glasses that have pearls in them, West Side has a compass dangling out of her pocket, and Long Island has a very long skirt on." Sarah told us. "Dagger will have the Staff, so you don't have to worry about her. All of the leaders will pick up their symbol when they get to the party." We walked up to Medda's.

"Oh, and the Newsie leader are expected to dance with the New York Girl leaders. Dagger doesn't like dancing, so she won't." Rose added.

"So I'se has ta dance with a goil that I have never met before?" I asked angrily. Sarah laughed.

"Nope." She walked over to a table, grabbed a bandana, tied it to her neck, and walked back over.

"You're the leader of Manhattan? How much are you hiding from Pa?" David asked. Les had already run off to find Lila. Sam had informed us that Lila also had a crush on Les.

"This is about it." Sarah answered. Just then a crowd of girls came up to us.

"Where's Sam?" One cried.

"Back off, I get him first!" Another one shouted.

"I called dibs?" A third one shouted.

"Well Jacky Boy, now ya know why I'se didn't want ta come heah." Sam whispered.

"I'd run for it while you'se still can." I whispered back. Sam gave my shoulder a thankful squeeze and ran for it, a few of the girls chasing after him.

"Think he'll be alright?" Blink asked. I nodded. "Have ya seen Killer?" He asked. I groaned.

Killer might not have been trying to, but she has captured Blink in the world of romance. He has been talking about her nonstop for the last week. Just then Music (she was wearing a dress with extra ruffles and had her hair tied back with a ribbon) and Barb (she wore her normal clothing) walked up. "Blink, Killer is on the stage, showing off her fake eye act." Music said. Blink was gone in seconds. Barb walked up to Boots. She had a compass dangling out of her pocket.

"Do you know how to dance?" She barked. Boots nodded. "Then let's go!" Barb dragged Boots towards the dance floor. Spot walked up to us.

"Have any of ya seen Sam or Sky?" He asked.

"Sam just left and we haven't seen Sky yet." Crutchy informed him. Spot smiled.

"Good. Sam won't be heah to protect Sky." Spot turned to Music. "Who's the leader of Brooklyn?" He asked her. I took a glance at the table. The key was still there.

"I am not allowed to tell." Music said. "Hey Mush; I want you to see something." Music led Mush towards a closet. Rose held out her hand to Race, who groaned and gave her fifty cents.

"I told you that they were going to go at it as soon as we got here." Rose giggled. "Come on, the poker games are this way." Rose guided Race away.

"Okay, we just lost half of our group and we haven't been here for more than five minutes." David stated. Crutchy nodded.

"Crutchy!" Crypt called. Crutchy disappeared into the crowd.

"I see what ya mean Dave." I said. "These boys are hooked."

"Oh, and you aren't?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…" I tried to think of an answer. That's when Dagger walked up to us. It was getting really hard to tell who was who with all of these masks. That's when I finally noticed that Medda's place had been completely decorated with big headlines of the past.

**Dagger's POV:**

"Has anyone seen Sky? I need to see her." I said.

"Already tried askin' for her. No one has seen her." Spot answered. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the table.

"Looks like Brooklyn finally showed up." I commented. Spot spun around.

"How did she get past me?" He asked. I chuckled and walked away. I tapped Screamer, a girl with greenish blue eyes and mousy blond hair.

"Start getting everyone to the stage. Introductions are about to start." I ordered. Screamer nodded and began screaming at everyone to start heading towards the stage.

**Spot's POV:**

Sarah kissed Jack on the cheek. "I've got to go. See ya later." She ran off.

"Come on Jacky Boy, let's go get out seats." I said. I was still curious about whom the leader of Brooklyn was, but I was probably going to see her in a minute.

Jack and I got some really good seats because we were some Newsie leaders. Medda walked out onto the stage.

"Hello boys, it's nice to see you. After the introductions are over you will be allowed to take off your masks. Now, without further ado, here's the leader of the New York Girls, Dagger!" Medda exclaimed. Dagger walked onto stage, performing countless tricks with her daggers and the Staff. Everyone clapped.

"Welcome one and all to the Alliance Meeting!" Dagger exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "Now, you may wonder why we asked you to wear masks. Well, we only gave masks to those who were coming, so anyone else who tried to get in weren't allowed. Now, we have a special treat for you tonight. The borough leaders and I are going to perform a little something special we came up for you. Afterwards Medda will introduce the rest of the leaders." Dagger walked to the middle of the stage, holding her staff in front of her. (Pink's 'Sober') A bunch of girls walked onto the stage, their hair tucked into caps, their faces covered by the masks. I spotted the one who had a key around her neck almost instantly. Then they began to sing.

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest**

The two girls at the ends started black flipping towards each other. They met in the middle, only their feet touching.**  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning**

The two girls pushed off as two more began twirling like crazy. Pair 1 began to spin too.**  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

Ah the sun is blinding

The girls stopped spinning and fell to the floor, unmoving. Six of the girls remaining girls circled them, occasionally stooping down.**  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end  
**The girls got up and the ten of them found a partner and faced each other, pretending to throw kicks and punches while dodging. Only Dagger and the girl with the key weren't dancing.**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**Dagger and the girl kart wheeled to the sides. The other girls stopped and formed an army line.**  
I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**

The six girls in the middle fell to the ground, hands covering their ears.**  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?  
**The six girls standing helped the girls on the floor to their feet. They placed their hands over their hearts, showing the beating of their hearts.**  
Ah, the night is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly come and play**

Eight of the girls climbed a huge ladder that Medda had set up and began jumping off into the girls' hands below.**  
Ah, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame  
**The girls began to repeat the punching part again.**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**Six of the girls crouched down and began spinning on the ground. The other six twirled around them, every once in a while jumping.**  
I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself - SOBER _[x2]_  
**Every girl except Dagger ran into the audience.**  
When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just try to find a friend  
**The girl with the key walked over to me and offered her hand. I noticed that Sarah was doing the same to Jack. I took the girl's hand and she led me onto the stage. The other girls led all of the other leaders onto the stage.**  
Oh Oh  
**All of the girls got into battle positions and began to 'attack' us. We played along and started throwing face punches at them.**  
I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober  
**The girl with the key grabbed my hands and put them on her hips. She laced her arms around my neck and we began to slow dance.**  
Oh Oh  
**The girl with the key spun out of my arms, but she grabbed my hand.**  
I'm safe  
Up High  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?  
**The girl slowly walked back to me and rested her head on my chest. I looked around and saw all of the other Newsie leaders were getting the same treatment. Dagger had walked off to the side.

Everyone stood up and clapped like their lives depended it. The girl with the key shoved me away from her and walked off. I grabbed her wrist. "What's your name?" She turned around and slapped me.

"Don't you already have a love interest?" She snapped. Why did she sound so familiar? The girl stomped off, disappeared back stage.

"Leaders, if you would come and stand over by me please." Dagger asked with a bang off her staff. We walked over to her.

"When your borough's New York Girl comes out, please take off her mask and hat. I will then introduce her to the crowd and you can go back to your seats." Medda said. We nodded. "Good, now let's start with Coney Island!" One of the girls walked out. Inches, a boy who was pretty short with brown hair and blue eyes, walked up to the girl and took off her cap and mask. She had short black hair, bright green eyes, wearing the Coney Island glasses, and was tall and thin. "Insect!" Medda cried.

This went on for a while. All in all, the rest of the girls (except Sarah and Barb) had brown hair and blue eyes, but they all were still pretty darn different. Reef was the leader of Harlem, Pirate was the leader of Midtown, Allyssa had Battery, Gambler was in charge of Bronx, Breana ruled over Queens, State Island was stuck with a girl named Lion, West Side was ruled by Barb, and Long Island had Shiner. "Now last and not least, Brooklyn!" Medda said. The girl with the key walked out.

She had changed into a shirt that was dark blue, had a few buttons undone, and an undershirt. Her skirt reached to her ankles and was beige. She wore boots under her skirt; she had a gold tipped cane with her, and the key around her neck gleamed in the light. I slowly walked up to her. "I would prefer if you took off my cap first." She whispered. I nodded and did just that. Beautiful waves of wavy blonde hair fell around the girl until her hair reached her waist. I took off her mask and stared. "Sky County!" Medda cried.

**Sky's POV:**

I turned on my heel and walked to my seat next to Killer. She was chuckling. "I can't believe they made you dance with Spot. And the look on he had on his face when he found out you were the leader of Brooklyn…" Killer burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Blink has been chasing you around all night." Killer stopped laughing.

"I can't help it if I'm attractive." She said smugly. I groaned. Sometimes Killer was impossible.

"Okay everyone, you can take off your masks now!" Dagger announced. "The show is over, so go back to what you were doing." I turned to Killer.

"You distract Spot while I run." I told her. Killer chuckled.

"To late for that." She whispered. Suddenly I went flying into the air and landed in someone arms. I looked up and slapped Spot in the face.

"Put me down you idiot!" I growled.

"Not before I do this." He quickly pecked my forehead and put me down. I punched him in the stomach and ran.

**Rose's POV:**

"I'm tellin' ya, theys would make a good couple." Racetrack said to me as we walked towards the buffet. I rolled my eyes.

"I agree, but Sky can't stand Spot, not to mention she's still heartbroken from her friend."

"And how long ago was that break up?" I thought for a moment.

"About eight years ago." I said in defeat. We each grabbed a plate, loaded it with food (Sugar is an **AMAZING** cook) and sat down at a table. Race pointed a carrot at me.

"Exactly, that's why we'se has ta try and gets them together."

"Get who together?" Sarah asked. Everyone but Spot and Sky sat down at our table.

"Sky and Spot." I answered. Music giggled.

"It's about time! Now, should we go with locking them up together, or trick them into a date?" Crypt asked. Barb looked at her.

"How long have you been planning this?" Barb asked. Crypt shrugged.

"Ever since I met Sky five years ago." She answered simply.

"I think we should first get Sky to forget about her last relationship." Delilah said. David nodded.

"It would probably be easier for Sky and less painful for Spot." He agreed. Just then Sky ran up to us, out of breath.

"Spot. Running. HIDE ME!" Sky quickly scrambled under the table. "You didn't see me." She added. Spot ran up to us.

"Did Sky run this way?" Spot asked. Everyone exchanged glances. Killer and Blink ducked under the table and dragged Sky out.

"She's right here." Blink said as he shoved Sky towards Spot. Spot quickly grabbed her wrist and began dragging her off. Sky threw us a bunch on nasty glances.

"So much for 'we should first get Sky ta forget her last relationship'." Jack chuckled. Lila and Les walked up to us, hand in hand.

"At least we don't have to worry about these two." I muttered under my breath. Dagger walked up to us.

"Why did I just see Spot dragging Sky either towards the dance floor or the closet?" She questioned while sitting down. We had gotten a huge table.

"Oh, we're just trying to get them together." Music said. She took a bite if a chocolate covered strawberry. Dagger frowned.

"That's not a good idea." Dagger whispered.

"How come?" Mush asked.

"Because I think Sky's friend is here tonight." Dagger said quietly.

**Sky's POV:**

"Let me go!" I seethed. Spot shook his head and continued to walk towards the dance floor. The band looked over, saw Spot, and began to play a slow song. "You bribed the band?" I raged. Spot shook his head.

"I didn't." That's when I noticed Lila walking away from the band leader.

"Curse my friends." I muttered. Spot smirked and put his hands on my hips. "I'm not doing this." I said. Spot looked me in the eye.

"Hey, you owe me." He said.

"For what?"

"When ya beat the tar out of me."

"I already paid you back for that."

"Yah, but Patrick and Blade wanted ta find ya two days ago and beat the tar out of your friends. I stopped them." I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I am going to have to take a really long bath tomorrow morning.

I took a glance around. Sarah, Delilah, Crypt, Music, Roseberry, and Lila had forced their dates onto the dance for. I craned my neck and saw Blink dragging Killer onto the dance floor. At least I wasn't the only one who was being tortured.

"What ya lookin' at?" Spot asked. I giggled.

"Blink is forcing Killer to dance, even though she hates dancing even more that dresses." I laughed.

"Ya know, you're really pretty when ya laugh." I smiled. The song ended. "Ya want ta get something ta drink?"

"Sure." We walked over to the drink table. We both grabbed a glass of root beer.

"So, how did ya become the leader of Brooklyn?" Spot asked.

"I fought tooth and nail for it. Twelve other girls wanted it so they could get close to you, but I scared them off so I would be in charge of my home."

"So ya live in Brooklyn?"

"I used to. I moved to Manhattan a week ago. It's not the same though. I miss hearing the ocean and the river at night and the fresh salty air in the morning."

"Why did ya move?"

"Dagger needed the leaders to live closer to base, and Brooklyn is too far away from base, so I moved to Manhattan."

"So, ya were born in Brooklyn?"

"No, I was born on a small farm. My parents died after I was born, so I and my older brother, Leo, had to go to an orphanage." I took a sip of my drink. "I'd prefer not to talk about it." I whispered.

"Hey, the past is in the past. I can respect that." Memories suddenly. (Flashback!)

_"Harold, where's Leo?" I asked. I was only eight years old. Harold wouldn't look at me in the eye. "Wait, why do you smell like beer?" Harold rubbed the back of his neck. "Where's Leo?" I demanded, stomping my foot._

_"Harold dared Leo to drink some of Headmaster Bearson's beer. Leo is in the Headmaster's office." A girl whispered in the corner. I turned to leave, but Harold grabbed my arm._

_"Sky, the past is in the past. Leo will be fine." Harold whispered. I pushed his hand off of me and ran to Headmaster Bearson's office._

_"Leo?" I said quietly as I walked in. I cried out in horror. Leo lay on the floor, his blond hair turning red from blood. "Leo!" I tried to run over to him, but Headmaster Bearson grabbed me._

_"You are not to tell a soul about this. Put these on." Bearson demanded, stuffing some of Leo's clothes into my arms. A maid came in and helped me tuck my hair into his cap. Bearson put Leo into one of the other girls' dresses._

_"Take her to the graveyard. Make her dig the grave and bury her brother. Someone will be there in two hours to add the headstone." Leo was thrust into my arms, a maid carefully placing a wig on his head. I walked out of the room._

_"Leo, what happened?" Harold asked me. Leo and I had been the exact same size and had looked almost exactly alike. "Is that…Sky?" I punched Harold in the nose while flinging Leo over my shoulder._

_"Don't you ever talk to me again! You brought this you…you…murderer!" I said, deepening my voice so I sounded like Leo. I stomped off, Leo's blood trickling on the floor. (End flashback)_

**Delilah's POV:**

There was a crash as someone screamed. I turned around and saw that Sky was in Spot's arms, out cold. "Sky!" I screamed, running out of David's arms and right to Sky.

"What happened?" Rose exclaimed, getting Sky out of Spot's arms.

"I'se don't know. She just passed out." Spot said. Killer checked for a pulse.

"She should be okay." Killer announced. Sky suddenly gasped and stood up.

"Easy Sky. Easy." Sarah said soothingly. Barb was on the ground, cleaning up the glass.

"Are you okay Sky?" Lila asked. She was dragging Crypt along, who had a first aid with her.

"I…think…so…" Sky said without emotion. She turned around and nearly ran into Spot.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Sky's eyes widened with fear.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed. She shoved him out of the way and ran towards the door.

"Sky? Sky! Come back!" I ran after her into the rainstorm that had started outside. "Sky!" I cried as she ran out of sight. Those boots were really good for running. I tripped over my dress and fell to the ground.

"Delilah!" David helped me up. "What was that all about?" He asked. I looked at the place where I had seen Sky disappear.

"I don't know." I whispered.


	6. Stopping the Pain

**Hi ya fellas! Did you miss me? Anyway, I'm going to have a little competition here, and the prizes are a place in my story. All you have to do is fill out this form for your character;**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Borough:**

**Looks:**

**Weapon:**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Background:**

**Other:**

**(By the way, I think I'll only allow five to ten people win, so hurry!) You will know when the contest is over when the next chapter is posted.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sky's POV:**

I kept running until I reached Brooklyn. "Come on girl, keep the memories down; keep them hidden." I whispered to myself. The rain helped a lot at keeping my emotions in check. "You don't want to remember; you don't want to get hurt." I reminded myself. I turned around and walked back to Manhattan.

I arrived at a small apartment. I gingerly knocked on the door. An old lady answered the door. "Oh my, you poor child! Come in, come in." Grandmother Sullivan said. Jack didn't know this, but his grandmother was alive, and she adopted me as a granddaughter, so we were kind of brother and sister. "Blossom, what happened?" Grandmother asked while she patted me dry. Blossom was what she called me because she said I reminded her of Jack's mother, who always had a flower in her hair.

"I went to the Alliance party and met…my friend." I answered, tears starting to fall from my cheeks. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I banged my head against a brick wall, I just couldn't forget him, and he was back. As they say, you never forget your first love.

Grandmother handed me one of my nightgowns, and I changed quickly. "How could you tell it was him Blossom? You haven't seen him since you were eight and he was nine; he would be seventeen years old by now." She asked. I began to tremble.

"Outside appearances change easily, but a person's eyes never do." I quoted. It was one of Grandmother's favorite bits of advice. Grandmother nodded knowingly.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate." She said. I watched as her thin frame walked into the kitchen, her soft grey hair in a tight bun. She was in a dress that was loosely fitted and was a soft pink. She smelled of cookies, and her green eyes always sparkled with humor.

I sat on the small sofa, grabbed the brush on the desk, and began to brush out my hair. After brushing out all of the tangles I braided it loosely. Doing my hair always calmed my nerves. Grandmother sat next to me and handed me a cup. I sipped it slowly. "Now, tell me what happened." Grandmother said kindly. I took a deep breath.

"After the New York Girls' borough leaders were introduced and the show was dismissed, the Newsies' leader of Brooklyn, Spot, started chasing me around Irving Hall. After a while my friends got me to dance with him. After we danced we got a drink and started talking. Spot said something that sparked the reason why I had to pretend to be Leo." Grandmother nodded.

"What did he say?" She urged.

"The past is in the past." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"What did you remember?"

"I remembered looking for Leo in the orphanage. I asked Harold where he was, but Harold wouldn't answer me. I asked why he smelled like a beer, and then a girl told me that Harold had dared Leo to drink the Headmaster's beer. I went to the Headmaster's office and found Leo dead from a head wound the Headmaster had given him. The Headmaster forced me to put on Leo's old clothes, wear a wig, and pretend to be Leo while Leo was dressed like me. I was forced to dig his grave Grandmother." Grandmother gave me a warm hug.

"It's alright Blossom. So your friend's name is Harold?" I thought for a moment, then I shook my head.

"No. I called him Harold because he insisted on it. He would say that he liked the name Harold much better than his real name." I tapped the side of my head. I snapped my fingers. "I can't remember what Harold's name is, but I remember that he ran away two months after Leo died to become a Newsie."

"Where was this orphanage?" Grandmother asked.

"Brooklyn. Harold must have run over to the Brooklyn Lodging House, but he might have changed places. I'll have to ask Sam to have a look around to see if he can find him." Grandmother chuckled.

"Well, it's getting late. Finish your hot chocolate and head to bed. You have a busy day tomorrow." Grandmother said as she slowly walked over to her room.

"Grandmother?"

"Yes Blossom?"

"Do you think I can bring Jack over some time? I think we've hidden from him for too long, and Leo wouldn't want to hide anymore."

"Of course Blossom. We'll invite him over for dinner on Thursday." Grandmother closed her door. Thursday. That was only two days away.

**Jonathan's POV:**

I sat down on one of Mr. Hearst's plush chairs. "Gentlemen, because of recent…problems…it has grown opportune that we need more money. Any proposals?" Mr. Hearst asked. I have to say, Mr. Hearst was a much better employer than Mr. Pulitzer. The second the Newsie's strike was over he had fired me because it was my idea to raise the prices, but Mr. Hearst had been kind enough to let me work for him.

"I have but only one proposal." I announced, standing up. "What if we decreased the amount of newspapers that are sold?" Mr. Hearst raised an eyebrow.

"How will decreasing the amount of papers sold to the public help us?" He questioned.

"Not customer newspapers, the distribution newspapers."

"Didn't you make the same proposal with Pulitzer?" Someone asked.

"No, I suggested raising the price. But what harm will come from come from taking away…say… 20 papers?"

"That would make it so it is 80 papers for half a dollar…" Mr. Hearst said as he did the math in his head. He grinned and nodded to a butler, who rushed out of the room. "Once Pulitzer and I do this, the other papers will do it!"

**Sam's POV:**

I slowly walked up to the distribution center, buttoning up my shirt. I had been running late this morning, so when I woke up the other boys were gone.

"Theys jacked it up again!" Blink cried out angrily.

"What's goin' on?" I asked. Jack walked up to me.

"Theys lowered the amount of papers we get for two bits." He answered. "You'se would think that theys would learn from the first time, but it looks like we'se gonna have ta show them again." Just then a group of Newsies that I have never seen before walked up to us.

"Who are you?" David asked. They pulled off their caps.

"We are the New York Girl Newsies, and we've come to help." Music said. Crypt, Lila, and Delilah were with her, along with a few other girls. Jack smiled.

"Okay, you, Mush, Crypt, and four other guys take West Side…" Jack continued to give people assignments. "…And Brooklyn. Who wants Brooklyn?" No one answered. "What's the matter with ya? Ya afraid of Brooklyn?"

"I'se not afraid of Brooklyn." I said boldly, stepping forward.

"Okay, Sam, Davey, Les, and I will go over and convince Spot ta join." He turned to the remaining girls. "You go back ta your base and tell Dagger what's happening. Try ta convince her ta help us." Everyone rushed off.

Two hours later we were at the docks. Patrick climbed out of the water and stepped in front of me. "Goin' somewhere Colony?" He sneered. I looked at him in the eye.

"Yah, I'se goin' ta see Spot about a problem we'se has in 'Hattan." I shoved him back into the water. "Anyone else want ta try and stop me?" I called. Everyone shook their heads. We continued towards Spot's throne of crates.

"I'se thought I banned ya from Brooklyn." Spot growled as he climbed down.

"Ya did, but Jacky Boy here needed an escort." I said. Spot and Jack spit shook.

"So, you'se goin' on strike again, huh?" Spot asked.

"Yep, are ya in?" Jack said.

"Not unless ya prove yourself that ya got what it takes ta win."

"I'se that we'se showed ya last time."

"Ya did, but Hearst is different. Hearst is much more…likely ta attack. How do I know that you'se won't run away when some goon comes at ya with a gun?"

"Because we're telling you Spot." David said.

"That ain't good enough."

We walked slowly across the Brooklyn Bridge. "Can I yell over the edge?" Les asked. David nodded. We stopped. I stole some apples from a nearby vender.

"So, what are we goin' ta tell the boys and Dagger?" I asked, taking a huge bite.

"Same thing as we did last time; tell them Spot isn't takin' us seriously, then we'll try to get Hearst's attention, then we'll go ahead and attack the distribution center." Jack answered. Suddenly we heard a scream.

"Les!" David cried. We ran over to the edge and watched as Les landed in the water. "He doesn't know how to swim."

"Not to mention the impact would have knocked him unconscious." A man said. Without thinking, I dived off of the edge.

**Spot's POV:**

"It was pretty nice ta see Sam again. Saved me a trip ta Manhattan." Blade said. I laughed.

"He's just lucky we'se didn't beat him ta a pulp." I snickered. Suddenly we heard a scream and a splash.

"Someone just fell off the Brooklyn Bridge!" Someone screamed. I watched as someone else jumped off and dived perfectly into the water. I realized with a start that it was Sam.

Sam resurfaced, trying as hard as he could to stay afloat with someone in his arms. He began to swim to shore. "He's not goin' ta make it." Patrick whispered. "There's no possible way that he's goin' ta make it." Just as Patrick said those words Sam went under. I realized that he was rescuing Les. Sam broke the surface again, carefully positioned Les so he would float, and did the same. Sam grabbed Les gently and back stroked towards us.

"Send down a boat!" He yelled. Patrick and Blade ran to do so. Sam reached the boat, carefully placed Les inside, and went under again. We waited. Nothing. Les woke up with a start.

"What happened?" He mumbled as we pulled him out.

"Ya fell of the Brooklyn Bridge. Sam saved your life." Patrick answered. Jack and David came running up to us.

"Les!" David hugged his brother. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Where's Sam?" Jack asked. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"He went under," Blade answered. "And he never came back." Jack hung his head. Those of us who had hats took off our hats and placed them over our hearts.

"Hey! Are ya bummers goin' ta help me or not!?" Someone shouted. We rushed over to the edge and saw that Sam was holding onto one of the support beams. We lowered the boat again. Sam climbed in, gasping for air and coughing up water. "Well, that was exciting." He mumbled. We helped him out.

"Why did you save Les?" David asked. Sam lowered his eyes.

"Because once upon a time, I'se couldn't save the person that I loved. It's horrible ta lose something or someone that ya hold close, so I'se try ta prevent that pain from happening ta anyone else." And with that he began to walk away.

**Jack's POV:**

"So let me get this straight; Spot told ya that he wouldn't help us, then Sam saved Les, Spot joined us, and now Sam is nowhere ta be found?" Blink clarified. The accident had happened yesterday, and he was still having trouble believing what had happened.

"For the one millionth time; YES!" I yelled at him. I was getting ready to meet Sky at the corner. She had left me a note about how she needed to talk to me about something really important, and she had promised that it had nothing to do with a relationship.

"Hey Jack, bring home more of that brew Sky gave us; we're almost out." Kloppman told me as I walked out.

"Sure thing Kloppman." I answered. I walked down to the corner, where Sky waited.

"Thanks for coming Jack." She beamed.

"You're welcome. What did ya want ta talk about?"

"Follow me." Sky began walking away.

I followed her to a small apartment in one of the poorer neighborhoods. She stopped at the door. "I'm going to warn you now; Grandmother is really excited about meeting you. The best you can do is to be as kind as you can, even if she pinches the life out of your cheeks." Sky whispered. She knocked on the door. It opened instantly, revealing an old woman who was wearing a baby blue dress.

"Jack! Come in, come in." She quickly ushered us in.

"Hello missus..?" I greeted.

"Sullivan. Katherine Sullivan." The old woman beamed.

"Sullivan?" I asked. Sky smiled.

"Welcome home Jack." She whispered.

"Would someone please explain ta me what is goin' on here?" Mrs. Sullivan chuckled.

"Surely; I'm your grandmother, Sky is your foster sister, and we've invited you over for dinner."

"Grandmother? Sister?" I plopped down on a couch. Sky sat down next to me.

"It's a lot to take in all at once." She agreed, though I hadn't said anything. A timer went off in the kitchen.

"Pie's ready!" Grandma cried as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Pie? I'se thought we were havin' dinner." I said. Sky sighed.

"We were so excited that you were coming that we ate the dinner for breakfast, so we're have breakfast for dinner."

"Meaning…?"

"We'll be having scones, pie, pancakes, milk, fresh fruit, and other breakfast items." Sky answered, getting up. "Are you coming or not?" She called. I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I actually had a family. I still couldn't believe it. Wait, what do brothers do?


	7. Fixing Dagger's Problems

**Well, I can honestly say I am very disappointed with the results of the contest.**

**Newsiesofchicago: Congrats! You are our only winner! I'll try to get your character down!**

**Everyone else: Thanks for reading! (Gives virtual cookies) I'll give you guys some virtual cakes if you review!**

**Chapter 7**

**Music's POV:**

"But Dagger, we have to help them! They don't stand a chance against Hearst!" I cried. Dagger banged the Staff against the ground.

"I said no." Dagger growled. I sighed and walked out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, and under my favorite tree.

Our hideout was a beautiful place. There were only three buildings; the sleeping quarters, the nursery, and the main building. The main building was seven stories tall; first floor was the lobby, second floor was aiding room, third floor was the throne room (The room Dagger was usually in), fourth floor was the kitchen, fifth floor was a special bunkroom for leaders, sixth floor was the 'prison', and the seventh floor was the attic.

Outside of the buildings was a beautiful courtyard where gardeners (like Roseberry) tended to the gardens, girls hung their laundry, and little girls played in the nearby pond.

The New York Girls cared for any little girl under the age of seven for free. Once you hit the age of seven, you had to work for your meals (that costs two pennies per meal), your clothes (we made sure that every single girl had the clothes that she wanted. Each outfit costs a dime) and a place to sleep (this also was offered, but it was a quarter every week). As soon as you turned thirteen you could be a leader if you were voted, and at sixteen you could pretty much do whatever you wanted.

I was thinking quietly to myself when Delilah, Lila, Killer, Barb, Crypt, Sarah Jacobs, Rose, Shelly, Dorothy, Sugar, Pearly and Sky walked up to me. "Wow, I feel special." I joked.

"I take it that Dagger doesn't want to help?" Barb said. I nodded.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Pearly groaned.

"Can't she see how important this is?!" Dorothy shouted as Shelly cursed under her breath.

"Apparently she can't because she's not doing anything!" Sugar answered.

"We ask for one favor and she says no!" Killer growled.

"Sometimes I wonder why we re-elect her every year." Crypt mumbled.

"Oh, those poor boys!" Rose moaned.

"How are they going to win against Hearst without us?" Lila and Delilah said at the same time.

"Dagger probably doesn't even care about what happens to them." Sarah muttered. Everyone stared at her. Sarah, kind, sweet Sarah, was putting in a bad word about Dagger? Sky whistled very loudly.

"Shut up all of you!" She shouted. We all closed our mouths. "Did it ever occur to you that Dagger just doesn't have time to deal with this?"

"How can she not have time?" A voice called from behind us. Jackrabbit, a tall, thin, girl with black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes who could run faster that the wind, walked up to us. Sky shot her a glare.

"As the leader of Brooklyn and second in command of the New York Girls I know everything Dagger knows. Dagger doesn't have time to help the Newsies because the Brooklyn Newsies are causing tons of trouble for us," Jackrabbit sat down. "Our spies are mysteriously disappearing," Rose took in a sharp breath. Spies came from Midtown, and Rose was from Midtown, so those spies were probably her friends. Sky wiped away a tear from her eye before continuing. "Some broke into the nursery last night and kidnapped all of the girls," We gasped. "And Shadow, Actress, and Monkey have gone missing."

Shadow, Actress, and Monkey were Dagger's younger siblings. Shadow was an eleven year old pale girl who only came up to Dagger's chin. Shadow had straight, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a special talent and disappearing into the shadows, hence her name. Actress was eight years old and one of the best actresses in New York. Her hair was a light brown that had slight waves and tan skin. Her eyes were also blue, and she only came up to Shadow's chin.

But the one sibling I was worried about the most was Monkey. Monkey was a six year old boy who was always getting in trouble. He had short, light brown hair and green eyes. He could climb up pretty much everything. He was as tan as Actress and was also as tall as her. He was pretty tough, but he also tended to get into fights that he didn't mean to start.

"What do you mean?" Killer growled.

"Dagger went home last night and found that her door had been broken down. She searched the whole apartment, but she couldn't find one clue about where her siblings went." Sky whispered. I began to think carefully.

"And the nursery kids?" Dorothy questioned. Sky sighed.

"The window was broken, and I found this." She showed us a ripped piece of paper. "It's part of a poster for Bearson Orphanage."

"Isn't that the orphanage that you were in Sky?" Sugar whispered. Sky nodded slowly.

"And what about the spies? Where are they disappearing?" Rose questioned.

"East Side." Sky growled. East Side was the only part of New York who wasn't a part of the New York Girls. In fact, they made it their job to make us miserable. "And the Brooklyn Newsies have been stopping us from getting the supplies we need to survive." Sky finished. I snapped my fingers.

"What is it Music?" Crypt asked.

"What if we helped Dagger by fixing these problems?" I said slowly. Sky smiled. "We could get the Newsies to help us find Dagger's siblings, and break the girls out of the orphanage. Then Dagger and the other leaders could go work something out with East Side!" Pearly patted my back.

"Music, you're a genius!" Barb laughed.

"What about the problem with Brooklyn?" Killer asked. I looked at Sky.

"I think Sky can take care of that by herself." I said with a sly smile. Sky glared at me.

"Music, I hate you." Sky growled. I laughed.

"Love you to Sky." I answered.

**Jack's POV:**

I stared at the group of girls in front of me. We were in the bunkroom of the lodging house. "Ya wants us ta do what?" I asked again. Delilah groaned.

"We need your help to break free some kids from Bearson Orphanage and we need you to keep an eye out for Dagger's siblings." Killer repeated.

"And why should we do that?" Dutchy asked. I noticed that Dorothy kept on giving Dutchy the eyes.

"Because if we help Dagger, the New York Girls will be able to join your strike." Crypt said. I glanced around the room.

"So, what do ya say fellas? Should we help the Goils?" I called. The Manhattan Newsies shouted their agreement. The girls squealed with delight.

"Let's go!" Sugar shouted. She was already out the door.

After night had fallen we snuck over to Brooklyn, where the orphanage was located. "Okay, we're going to get as many kids as we can out, understood?" Delilah whispered. We all nodded. "Perfect. Newsies, you guys sneak in through the windows and start getting the kids out. New York Girls, ready to make a distraction that would make Actress proud?" The girls nodded. We split up.

The Goils had disguised themselves as the orphanage's maids. They had convinced the real maids to take the night off. The Goils were going to make a bunch of racket and problems downstairs while we saved the kids from upstairs.

"Mr. Bearson! Mr. Bearson! Susan's gone mad!" Someone screamed. That was our cue.

"Alright, everyone pair up. Take only one kid at a time." I whispered as I tightened the rope around my waist. Half of the other boys were doing the same while the other half was grabbing the ends of the ropes.

Team One slowly lowered Team Two down to the windows. I knocked on my window. A little girl answered it. "Listen; tell all of the kids ta pack up their stuff. We're busting you'se out." I whispered. The girl nodded and ran back into the room.

Five minutes later the kids had lined up at the windows. "Mr. Bearson, the stove has caught on fire!" Another girl shrieked. Wow, the Goils were really good.

It took us twenty minutes to get all of the kids to the roof. "Is that everyone?" I asked a kid. He nodded. "Alright, cheese it! Boys, you're coming with us. Goils, you'se know how ta get back to the New York Goils?" They nodded. "Then go!" Everyone ran off into the night.

An hour later the Goils came back to the bunkroom. "All of the girls made it back safe and sound." Crypt said happily. We all cheered.

"Now, on to problem number two; finding Dagger's siblings." Barb said. She held up three photographs. "This is what Dagger's siblings look like. Keep your eyes peeled for them. Look extra carefully for Actress; knowing her, she's pretending to be someone else." We nodded. The Goils left, leaving the pictures behind. We studied the pictures for hours, waiting until dawn to go and look for them.

**Dagger's POV:**

I walked briskly towards East Side, the other leaders walking around me in a circle. As soon as we crossed the border we were surrounded by East Side girls. "You know you are not welcome here." One of them growled.

"I have come to talk to you leader, nothing else." I state. The girl laughed.

"Why should I take you to Bloodshed, _Madeline?_" Sky had her whip out in a split of a second. She walked towards the girl.

"You do not talk to a leader like that." Sky said coldly. She flicked her whip. The girl cried out in pain and grabbed her arm.

"Fine! I'll take you to Bloodshed! Please, don't hurt me." Sky's face remained motionless.

The girl led us to the middle of East Side, right where they set up base. "Well, well, well. Look who it is." A voice sounded. Bloodshed jumped out of nowhere. She brushed her bangs out of her face, the rest of her black hair tied back into a pony tail. As she walked towards us I could hear the small sound of metal clinking against metal. She was wearing her under armor.

Bloodshed wore a tight fitting black shirt, and tight fitting pair of pants, knee high boots that hugged her calves that were also black and white skin. Her black eyes were filled with hate, and her forever bloodstained fingers twitched nervously. She was as tall as me.

Bloodshed leaned forward ever so slightly, her breath reeking of her last meal. "What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I am here to get my girls back." I replied. Bloodshed laughed.

"And why should I give them to you?" I sighed.

"Bloodshed, why does there have to be a rivalry between us?" I asked.

"Because you took what was rightfully mine."

"I did no such thing."

"Don't you remember? Right before you joined the New York Girls we were friends. You would always come over to play. The day before you left you took something very dear to me, for it was the last thing my mother gave to me before she died."

"Bloodshed…"

"YOU stole from me Madeline. I trusted you, and you stole from me!" I raised my hand.

"I didn't steal from you Tallie, I was protecting you." I slowly reached into my shirt pocket and pulled out a golden locket. "If you remember my father was a thief. He was planning on robbing your family and run for it, but I knew how much this locket meant to you," I carefully place the locket in Bloodshed's hands and closed her fingers around it. "If it weren't for me, you would have never seen this locket ever again." Bloodshed stared at her hand like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

I turned around and started to leave. I had only taken two steps when Bloodshed embraced with a hug. "Thank you Madeline." She whispered. I could feel her tears dripping on my shoulder. I turned around and embraced her back.

"It's okay Tallie. Everything is going to be much better from now on." I whispered.

**Monkey's POV:**

"Madeline?" I called out from the alley. I think it has been a week since the big scary man tried to take us away, but I don't know how long a week is.

I slowly walk out of the alley and begin to wonder around the streets. The moon hung high overhead, but it was very thin, like a stick.

"Ya know it isn't wise ta wonder around these streets at night." Someone calls out to me. I turn around and see a boy who is twice my height. I smile.

"Do you know where Madeline is?" I ask him.

"I'se don't know a Madeline, sorry kid." I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Are you'se lost?" The boy asks. I nod. "How about you'se come with me back ta my place? You'se can stay there until ya find this Madeline." I nodded eagerly and followed the boy.

**Crypt's POV:**

Two weeks after Dagger had gone to East Side and made peace, we still were having trouble with Brooklyn and Monkey was nowhere to be found. Sugar had found Shadow in an alleyway because Shadow called out her name. Crutchy had found Actress at the circus, pretending to be one of the clowns. But no one had seen Monkey. We had searched nearly all of New York, and we were close to losing hope.

We were also having problems with Sky. She refused to go anywhere near Spot, and if we wanted Brooklyn to stop, she would have to go near Spot. "For crying out loud!" Killer yelled one day. "If Sky doesn't do anything about the Brooklyn problem by herself, I'll do something about it!" I agreed with Killer. Sky has to get over her friend some time.

Another two days later Killer and I set arranged for Spot and Sky to meet at the Brooklyn Lodging house so Sky could bribe Spot. Spot has agreed with a smirk (Killer punched him in the chest because he had muttered something about 'bringing Sky to da bed'…), but when we told Sky she ran off screaming. We had to get Jackrabbit and Lila to get her back, Roseberry and Delilah forced Sky into the bath, Dorothy and Sugar went up to the attic to get Sky's extra stuff, and the rest of us were able to drag Sky into her room and do her hair in a French braid.

"I'm **NOT** going through with this!" Sky declared as Dorothy and Sugar brought in her stuff.

"Yes you are!" Dagger yelled at her. She had decided to join in on the fun. Sky groaned. Shelly suddenly squealed with delight.

"Sky, where did you get all of these dresses?! There fabulous!" Sugar gasped.

"They were my mothers. After I got out of the orphanage they gave these to me." Dorothy held up an emerald green dress with silver lacing.

"You have to wear this one!" Dorothy cried. Lila walked up to the boxes and began to rummage through them while we got Sky into the dress. Barb gasped slightly.

"I have never seen something so beautiful." She whispered. I nodded in agreement.

"Sky, you need to dress up more." Sarah whispered. I nodded again.

"Sky, what's this?" Lila walked over and placed a beautiful metal heart shaped box. Sky gasped in delight.

"I remember this!" Sky picked up the box and quickly walked over to her bunk. She carefully searched the night table and found her key on a small chain that she used for a bracelet. She inserted the key into the box and twisted it. Nothing happened for a minute, but then it began to play a beautiful melody. Sky turned the key again and began to sing along with it. (**You are My Sunshine**)

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away

****We all clapped with delight. Sky smiled softly to herself. "Sky, what does the other key hole do?" I asked. Sky took out the key and tried to fit it in the hole at the point of the music box, but it was too small. Sky sighed.

"I think I got this from my friend, Harold." We all gasped. That was the first time ever that Sky had named her friend. "It was for turning eight years old. He told me that he would always be there for me, and that when I turn sixteen he'll show me what the music box has in it." Sky looked sadly at the floor.

"Sky, you need to let go of the past." Music whispered. Sky nodded slowly.

"I know. I know." She whispers. She looks at all of us in the eye. "I'll do this. For the New York Girls. Nothing else."

**Sky's POV:**

"Okay, run me through the plan one more time." I asked Crypt as the trolley rolled down the road. She was here to make sure that I didn't run away.

"You're meeting Spot at the Brooklyn Lodging House. I suggest asking him if you could talk to him privately." Crypt said. "Ask why he's causing trouble for us, and then ask him what he wants." I whistled silently.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that." I said. Yah, that wasn't going to happen. "What if he tries to…you know…"

"Introduce you to his bed? Simply say 'no thank you' and walk away." She responded.

"You make this sound easy."

"It is easy."

"And how many times have you gone to your worst enemies home to try and bribe them?"

"Now isn't the time for that conversation. Let's just say I've had to change my name quite a few times." At that moment we pulled up to the Lodging House. "Okay quick check of make-up, let's make sure your corset is nice and tight, back straight, smile and go!" Crypt shoved me off the trolley. I gave her a death glare and walked up to the Lodging House.

I knocked on the door. It opened instantly, revealing Patrick. "Hey Spot! She's here!" He yelled into the building.

"Well, let her in ya bum! I'll be down in a minute!" Spot shouted back.

"Why did ya agree ta meet with him?" Patrick asked me as I walked in.

"I didn't; Dagger and my friends kind of forced me." I answered. Patrick chuckled and ran off.

I walked over to the desk and smiled at the old man, Mr. Horde. "Excuse, but may I look through some files while I wait?"

"Why do you want to look through the files?" Mr. Horde asked.

"I'm trying to find an old friend of mine. He was a Newsie here, so I thought it would be a good idea to look through the files and see if he's still here." Okay, I know I told my friends that I would leave the past in the past, but I didn't tell them when.

"Well, what was his name? I remember every single boy that has come through by his real name and by nickname." Mr. Horde said.

"Know anyone who went by the name of Harold?"

"Yes."

"Could you please write down all of the information for me? I have to leave in a second to…" I gasped slightly as two hands rested on my hips and a certain somebody nipped my ear.

"You'se wanted ta talk with me?" Spot asked. I silently screamed in my mind as he kissed my cheek.

"Yes, could we talk somewhere…more private?" I said with clenched fists. Mr. Horde handed me a piece of paper.

"That's all of the information I can think of. Good luck." Mr. Horde said. I thanked him and tucked the paper into my sash.

Spot led me up to his personal room. Why does he need his own room? Sam simply was anti-social; Spot didn't really have an excuse except that he's the King of Brooklyn and all of the girls he's taken in here.

"So, what did ya want ta talk about?" Spot asked. He took off his cap, revealing his dirty blond hair.

"I was wondering why your Newsies are keeping us New York Girls from getting our needed supplies." I said simply. I looked around the room. It was pretty small, for it had very little walking room, a dresser, and a bed. It also had a connecting bathroom.

"I'se told my boys ta stop ya cause I knew Dagger would send ya ta confront me." Spot said. I was starting to get **REALLY** scared of the look in his eye.

"And why would you want to see me?" I asked nervously. Curse you Crypt! Why did you make me leave my whip at home? Spot simply chuckled. When he didn't answer my question, I continued. "What will it take to make you stop?" Spot's eyes darted from the bed to me. I nervously fingered my key. Spot looked at the key for a second before looking back into my eyes.

"I want ya ta kiss me." Spot said simply. I raised an eyebrow. What? This was unexpected!

"That all?" I whispered.

Spot nodded. I took a sharp breath. _You can do this, you can do this. _I silently told myself.

"Deal." I told Spot. He smirked and took a step towards me. I took a deep breath and gently pressed my lips against his. I could feel his hands resting on my hips, his body slowly pushing into mine, and his heartbeat. Without meaning to, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

This was the first kiss I had given to a guy. I had never kissed Harold, but he had kissed me. Kissing Spot brought back the same feeling. A warm, sweet feeling began to blossom in my chest. It grew and grew until it engulfed my whole body, causing me to shiver. The heat of this feeling made the room seem cold.

I realized silently to myself what this feeling was. _No. Not again. I can't go through that again. _I thought silently. I let go of the warm feeling and slowly broke away from Spot. "There, now you keep your end of the deal." I said as I walked out of the room.

**Spot's POV:**

I chuckled silently to myself as Sky stomped out of the Lodging House. I walked up to Mr. Horde. "What information did ya give Sky?" I asked him.

"She wanted to know about a boy named Harold, so I gave her all of the information I could think of." Mr. Horde answered. I smirked.

Sky was looking for someone, and I planned to find them first.

**Sling's POV (Yes, this is Newsiesofchicago's character):**

I sat on crate in the throne room, watching Breana talk to Dagger. "You're what?!" Dagger repeated for the one millionth time.

"I'm retiring from being leader of Queens. I just can't do it anymore." Breana said coolly.

"And who's going to replace you?" Dagger snapped.

"Sling." Breana answered. Dagger looked me up and down.

I had my beautiful brown hair braided, my cap over my bluish-grey eyes, and I had a pretty nice curvy figure. Dagger walked up to me. "Why should I let you be leader?" She growled.

"Because I want to." I drawled.

"How are you planning to lead?"

"Like a leader."

"How do I know you won't turn on us?"

"Because that would be stupid." Dagger smiled.

"Well, I think you made a good choice Breana. Sling has what it takes. Isn't she the girl who hunted down that man because he beat someone to a pulp?"

"Yep, and she made sure he wouldn't walk ever again." Breana added. She took off her crown and gave it to me. "Be smart, and keep them safe." She told me.

"Where will you be?" I asked.

"I'm going back to Chicago to find my mother." Breana answered as she walked out the door. I sighed and looked at Dagger.

"How can you deal with girls coming and going like that?" I asked. Dagger shrugged.

"You get used to it." Just then Lila came running in.

"Dagger! Dagger! Dagger!" Lila cried.

"What is it?"

"We found him! Well, Sam Colony found him, but you get the point."

"Found who?"

"Monkey!" Dagger put a hand over her mouth. It had been a month since Monkey had disappeared, and she had given up hope.

"Send him up immediately. Get Shadow and Actress to." Dagger whispered. I quietly walked out of the room. Family reunions were personal, and I wasn't the kind of person to interrupt important stuff.

"How are you doing Sling?" Killer called. I smiled and sat down next to her. Killer and I were best friends.

"Good. Just became the leader of Queens. Nothing much." Killer laughed.

"You excited for the big party next week?"

"Probably not as excited as you, your siblings, and your cousins." I answered. Killer laughed.

"Yah, only problem is I won't be able to work at the slaughter house this week." I shuddered at the thought of the slaughter house. Killer had taken me there once, and it wasn't fun.

"See you next week." Killer said as she left.

"Okay, bye!"


End file.
